The Dragon Hero of Fire
by TheMuncher
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was resurrected 100 years in the past by his brother Zeref Dragneel, and was artificially granted multiple quirks, which he would call by one name, Dragon's Fire. He is trained by a man, Igneel. He then meets Izuku Midoriya. 5 years later, and he is on the path to become one of the strongest heroes, side by side with his adopted brother. OP Natsu. Stronger Deku
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Around 100 Years Ago…

Two men stood opposing each other, both calm and collected, not making a move. Each analyzing each other. They would be alianced as villains, where it not for one of them refusing to become violent. He may cause many deaths, but none of them are intentional, and if all possible, he wishes to stop. The only villain to not want to hurt people. This man was Zeref Dragneel.

He is a man of average height, standing at around 5 feet 10 inches. He had black smooth hair with a strange spiky tuft at the top of his head. He wears black pants with a black belt and a gold buckle. On his torso he wears a white suit jacket with black buttons and black lapels. Underneath that he sports a black button up shirt with a golden tie. He has the quirk, Contradiction. This quirk makes him nearly immortal, capable of regenerating from any injury, no matter how severe. It makes him live forever, but there is a cost. The more he appreciates life, the more his quirk activates. This releases waves a death that kill anyone around him. He however has a quirk anomaly, where he is able to grant create life, but that the cost of ending others.

The other person in front of him is a man of large stature. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. He stands about 5 inches taller than the other man. He had short black hair, and dark eyes that are shadowed by his hair making them less visible. He wears a plain black suit with no tie. He has the quirk, All for One, which allows him to take other peoples quirks and use them as his own. Hence his villain name is, All for One.

Zeref asks him, "Have you come again to ask for me to join you as a villain?" He continued in a more flat voice, "The answer is still no."

All for One responded, "No, I have given up, and you would be a hazard to the other villains. I have come to ask you how you managed to give that child more than one quirk?"

"He only has one quirk, however, it can act like more than one if he uses it right. He does however have a quirk anomaly, which he can unleash. I can give him these powers because I created him." Behind Zeref, in what appeared to be some kind of egg, floated a child. He was relatively muscular for his age, appearing to be very young, given his short height. He had pink hair that floated around in the pinkish-purple liquid.

"You created life!? That's impossible!"

"Well… I didn't exactly create him. I brought him back to life. He had no quirk when he was born, and hence I granted him one I designed. It is quite a powerful one."

"And what is to stop him from killing you?"

Zeref smiled sadly, "I don't think you understand, that is his purpose."

All for One rushed towards the child. Zeref quickly stood in his way and shot a blast of black energy hitting All for One square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He looked up at Zeref and growled out through his teeth, "The boy has to die! If you gave him a quirk capable of killing you, an immortal, he could become powerful enough to kill us all!"

Zeref looked down at him, now with a frown on his face. His eyes had turned red and gained a black ring around the pupil, "The boy will live. He is almost ready, and I will not allow my brother to die a second time."

"Are you and idiot!? You should learn from my mistakes!" he stood up, dusting himself off, "I gave my brother a quirk, and what happened? He used it against me and created a quirk capable of fighting me, par on par. What do you think will happen with your brother? He will kill you!"

Zeref smiled, "That is the goal." Before All for one could say anything else, Zeref and raised his hand and him and the boy were surrounded in black mist before they disappeared. Thinking to himself, 'I should wait before awaking my brother. He needs a mentor, and he needs someone that knows how to use fire to teach him. Maybe I could give him to Igneel. His quirk is called dragon-shift. It allows him to breath fire and transform into a dragon. He will know how to raise Natsu. Their quirks are quite similar afterall.'

10 years ago…

Zeref reached into the pinkish-purple cocoon. He pulled out Natsu who was fully nude. He covered him in brown shorts with a string ties around the waist to hold them up. He scooped Natsu up in his arms and made him way down a long forest train, rarely traveled as it was almost completely overgrown. He soon came to a clearing with a small wooden house in the center of it. It has a small porch with a canopy over it. The house had blue walls with a black roof. It had a fenced in garden with carrots and potatoes growing in it. Sitting in a rocking chair on the porch with a cigar in his mouth and a book in his hands was a man of large stature, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He was clean shaven with slightly wrinkled features on his face, and he looked to be around 50 years old, but in reality he was much older than that. He had spiky neck length red hair. His hands and feet were covered in red scales that looked like that of a lizard. Instead of regular nails he had long red claws. He wore a maroon button up shirt This man was Igneel Kasai.

He looked up from his book at Zeref. He walked over to him and looked down at him. He sated, "What do you want? I told you I don't like it when you come here. It was hard making this forest come back to this full bloom after you were here!"

Zeref kept his sad smile, unfazed by Igneel's imposing form, "I want you to raise this child and train him with his quirk. It is very similar to yours."

Igneel scoffed, "You want me to raise some kid? What the hell would I do that?"

"He is going to be strong enough to kill me, even with my contradiction quirk." responded Zeref.

Igneel responded, "So he is supposed to be strong enough to kill you? You're immortal for crying out loud! Some kid cannot kill you!"

Zeref smiled sadly, "I resurrected him with the second part of my quirk, and when I did that I gave him a very powerful fire quirk, dragon's flame. It allows him to imbue it attacks with fire, such as his punches and kicks, but it also allows him to breath fire, same as you. He has a quirk anomaly, which allows him to access more powers revolving around his fire. This makes it the most powerful fire quirk I could think of."

"So you think some fire quirk can kill you?"

"No, there is a second personality deep inside of him fueled by pure rage and hatred, and that is what will kill me. It posses all the power he has and then some, but this personality doesn't go for the victory in a fight, it goes for the kill, hence it won't hold back. I just need him to get stronger in the meantime." replied Zeref

Whatever you say. I will try and train him, but only because I want to end your random killing spree. Just know that this is your wish." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I sometimes don't understand you."

Zeref smiled, "Thank you Igneel. I want you to raise him as your own son, and I want you to raise him in your dragon form so that he won't recognise your human form if you meet him again. In 5 years I want you to leave him."

Igneel raised an eyebrow, "You want me to just abandon him? Just like that?" he snapped his fingers to imitate the suddenness of it.

Zeref responded, "Yes. if you raise him forever he will not learn the harshness of the real world. This is a world of heroes and villains, and I want him to be a hero, so I can play the villain and he will be motivated to kill me." Igneel was about to say something when zeref stopped him, "One more thing. I made it so that his quirk is unable to be nullified. This way even someone with that quirk doesn't stand a chance against him."

Igneel waved his hand in front of his face, "Yeah, yeah, get on with it. Ok. What's his name?"

Zeref replied, "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. The wielder of the ultimate fire quirk, Dragon's Fire!"

Igneel was coated in orange fire, which soon faded away revealing a massive red dragon. Igneel's stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. He also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with a beige lower jaw, and at the end of his snout he had one spike. He also has strange fin-like appendages on the side of his head. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Lastly he has large red bony wings resembling a bats, with beige webby which is slightly tattered.

He picked up Natsu in his hand and said in a much deeper voice, "Until we meet again, Zeref Dagneel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

5 years ago…

Natsu rushed towards Igneel. He made a massive explosion of flames at his feet forming a massive crater and sending him into the air. He raised his fist as he coated it in flames as he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He slammed his fist into Igneel's chest creating a massive explosion of flames that coated both Natsu and Igneel. Nattsu landed on the ground only for his jaw to drop seeing Igneel with only a small scuff mark on his chest.

Natsu had grown quite a bit since he started training with Igneel. Standing at 4 feet 8 Inches, he is above average height for his age. He has grown out his hair quite a bit, now reaching down to his shoulders. His teeth have gradually grown sharper, as they are correlated to the strength of his quirk. Natsu now has a very muscular body for his age, as well as he has increased the power of his quirk drastically. He still however has nothing on Igneel… or so it seems.

Igneel flicked his tail into Natsu sending him into a boulder forming a small dent and sending dust into the air as Igneel let out a mighty laugh. Igneel lowered his head to Natsu's level and said, "You're doing good Natsu. You have improved massively since we started training."

Natsu glared up at him before turning away as he said sadly, "I can't even hurt you in a fight dad! When I fight real people how am I supposed to beat them?"

Igneel raised a claw and pointed towards a large boulder, "Without using your quirk, I want you to punch that boulder as hard as you possibly can."

Natsu looked towards it and his jaw dropped, "You expect me to break that without my fire?!"

Igneel replied in a mocking tone, "Are you saying that you will give up before you try? The Natsu that I have known for the past 5 years would never back down from a challenge!"

This go Natsu motivated. He never backed down from anything Igneel told him to do, no matter how hard and absurd it seemed. He ran towards the large boulder and threw his fist forward with as much force as he could. Fist fist connected with it and it shattered in an instant. Natsu looked down at his hands in awe as he clenched and unclenched them. Natsu looked at Igneel and asked, "How did I do that?!"

Igneel smirked, "You may not be able to hurt me, but I would say given that you can destroy a boulder with no magic is pretty impressive." Igneel then leaned his head very close to Natsu and said, "I know about that secret you have that you won't show me. I'm assuming that it is because you're worried I will try and hurt you if you use it against me. Use it! I can sense your power!"

Natsu's eyes widened. He had been trying to keep it a secret because he was worried about how Igneel would react to its power. Natsu looked up at Igneel in shock as he asked, "how do you know about it?!"

Igneel raised his head and smirked down at Natsu, "I noticed you started waking up before me, and I wanted to know what you did early in the morning, and I saw those cool scales that looked like mine and that golden fire. I know how much more powerful that fire is than your normal fire. I want you to use it against me." He then said in a more wise tone, "You should never be afraid to use your full power, but you should always hold back if you are fighting someone weaker than you. For instance, most children your age don't even compare in pure strength. To achieve the feet of pure strength you have done they need to use your quirks. Due to this, when fighting normal people you shouldn't use that power, but when fighting me…" he then went into a more exciting tone, "you should go all out!"

Natsu grinned as he got into a fighting position, "You're asking for it!" Natsu was coated in his traditional orange and red flames before his flames quickly changed to a golden color as he yelled, "Dragon Force!" the flames faded a bit as he said, "I created this with my Dragon's Fire quirk to imitate the power you have! Let's see if it works!" He now had red dragon scales going up the back of his arms and on to the back of his hand. He also had them on the sides of his face as well as on the front of his legs going down to his feet.

Igneel grinned, "I can feel your heat! This better than anything you have shown me!"

Natsu jumped into the air with golden flames at his feet and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!" He slammed his fist covered in golden fire into Igneel's head causing him to slide back.

"That's it Natsu! Use the power of a dragon! Your quirk is that power!" Igneel raised a claw and slammed it down on Natsu, sending him into the ground. What Igneel didn't expect though if for his foot to start being raised. He looked down and saw Natsu's small for lifting up his claw before golden fire shot out of him in every direction, burning the forest as Natsu let out a monstrous roar, almost equivalent to that of Igneel's, as he threw the massive dragon claw off of his body.

Igneel said, "That's it! Use the power of your strength and fire!"

Natsu was hunched over, eyes shadowed by his bangs. For a second he thought he saw black and red markings on Natsu's forearms occombaied by black and red segmented claws, but he quickly banished them from his head, and going back to focusing on his fight. Igneel sent a massive torrent of orange fire at Natsu, but Natsu quickly at it up, boosting his power even more. He raced towards Igneel before

Ore punching him in the chest, knocking him back and form a crack in a scale on his chest.

Igneel saw this and thought, 'This boy has gained some serious power. I should end this fight before it gets out of hand.' while observing the forest that bad been almost reduced to ash by Natsu's golden flames.

Igneel yelled over the sound of the raging fire, "You have gained lots of power Natsu, but you still don't compare to me." At that Igneel smashed natsu into the ground with a claw shattering the ground and knocking Natsu out. He raised his claw to see the red scales vanishing from him. Igneel said to himself, "Given the power you have gained that you you can actually hurt me now," looking down at his scales which he thought to be impenetrable, "I think it is time that I leave. Afterall, Zeref said to train you for 5 years."

Igneel picked Natsu up in his large claws and carried him to the cave that they had been staying at. They had been staying far away from modern human society. Igneel needed Natsu to train with someone who knew his quirk inside and out, and it also made it easier to raise Natus without other human interference. He plucked off a few of his scales that he would shed soon and place them on the ground. He thought to himself, 'I may as well leave you with one last gift. Something to remember me by, and to always protect you.' He breathed fire on the scales, and when the fire cleared it revealed a white scaly scarf.

He placed it on top of a set of clean clothes for Natsu. He had transformed back into his human form and got them for when Natsu returned to the humans. They consisted of a red jacket with white markings on the sides. Under that was a black short sleeve shirt with a golden fairy symbol in the center. He also had white baggy pants that cut off mid shin with black ties. Lastly he left block sandals for him. He had been leaving barefoot most of his life, but that wouldn't exactly be acceptable for regular people.

Igneel looked down at Natsu and made a sad expression, "I'm sorry natsu for abandoning you, but you have to return to the humans eventually. I am very proud of you. I wish I could tell you this in person, but I can't or else you would never leave me. I would like to tell you that I feel proud to call you my son."

Igneel transformed into his human for and pulled out a sheet of paper. He quickly wrote a letter to Natsu, the last thing that Natsu would ever hear from Igneel for a while. He walked out of the cave in his human form as to hide his scent from Natsu, as a small tear slipped from his right eye, but only one. He always hated crying after all.

* * *

_**Here is chapter 2! I really didn't like the other MHA x Fairy Tail cross overs, so I decided to write my own! I figured anyone else in my situation would want a good one, right? In this, Natsu is severely overpower, I mean, in Fairy Tail he is city level, maybe even mountain level with dragon force. I figured that if I was giving him dragon force at a young age, he would need to be strong. Also, Natsu has very enhanced strength that no one in MHA has showed, so that also kinda makes him OP. I mean when he lifted the Dorma Anim in Edolas, a giant dragon made out of solid metal, that was pretty cool. He also has shown to be able to move faster than they eye can see, but I won't include that, because the only hero that has done that is All Might, and I still need Natsu to be weaker than him. I'm open to any and all suggestions, but just know that they probably won't come in until Natsu gets to U.A. as I have already written all the way up to chapter 9. I will be posting a new chapter every week from now on until I reach chapter 9.**_

_**Remember to leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natsu awoke into the same cave he had slept in for the last 5 years, but something was off. He sat up and put his hand down behind him, only to realize that the familiar warmth of Igneel was missing. He sniffed the save but couldn't smell Igneel anywhere. He got up and thought, 'Maybe he went to get food and woke up extra early today as he walked to the edge of the cave he saw something reflecting the morning sunlight. He walked over to it to see as new set of clothes for him and a white scaly scarf. He picked up the scarf, only for it to unravel and a piece of paper to fall out of it. The scarf smelled just like Igneel. He picked up the paper and started to read it,

_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm so sorry for what I did. This may seem abrupt but I promise I did this for a reason. I want you to know that I don't hate you, and I am surely not disappointed in you. I am proud to call you my son, although you may be my foster son. I'm assuming you already noticed that I am gone. We may meet again some day, but I cannot stay with you forever, and you need to interact with other humans eventually. _

_When you eventually meet them, I want you to be very conservative when using your quirk. It is very powerful compared to other ones, and your strength even without it is unparalleled, except maybe by pro heros. You may use it however, but when you use it, make sure to hold back if they are weaker than you, unless someone's life in danger, then you can go all out. If they are stronger than you, then you can also use its full power, but there is one restriction, and that is that you may only use dragon force if it is absolutely necessary. I hope you use your quirk for good. One more thing, mind the destruction._

_I want to let you know that I am proud to call you my son, and although I hate to say it, I love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Igneel_

Natsu would have cried, but he knew that Igneel always hated it when people cried, so Natsu held back the tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. He looked down at the clothes. He first slipped on the black shirt, which fit surprisingly well. He then threw on the jacket, and then he changed his pants in favor of the white baggy ones, now being held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle. He rolled up the sleeves of the jacket because of the heat, but still threw on his white scaly scarf regardless (I tried to replicate his look from the Hargeon arc).

He walked out of the cave, looking towards a bright future, hoful to become one of these "heros" that Igneel keeps talking about. He smiled as the morning sun beamed down on him. He caught the scent of what smelled like a human, trying to pinpoint something like himself. It was hard to smell, and it seemed like it was miles away but he had of course traveled much further than the distance this was, so he put the orange flames of his quirk and shot into the air. He smiled and yelled, "Villains… HERE I COME!"

1 hour later…

He came to a human town and looked down at a large red rectangular structure of some kind. He thought, 'I think Igneel said those were called, 'bricks.'' as he continued to hover above it with his flames. He could hear some voices from an open area outside on a strange stone area that he had never seen before. One of them sounded distressed, so he looked down and saw 5 boys, all appearing to be around his age. One of them looked like he was protecting a boy who was injured, while 3 others were trying to gang up on him.

He thought about what Igneel said about people who couldn't defend themselves, "It is the strong's job to defend the weak." Natsu smiled at the memory. He looked down and saw the 3 boys rushing. They all appeared to have quirks while the green haired boy didn't. Natsu covered himself in flames as he dropped down onto the ground.

On the ground…

Izuku closed his eyes as he put up his hands in defense as Bakugo and his friends rushed at him. One of them extended his fingers, the other sprouted dragon-like wings, and the last one, Bakugo, made sparks in his hand from his quirk, explosion. Just as they were about to hit Izuku, a boy covered in flames smashed down in between them, forming a crater in the concrete and sending Bakugo and his gang flying backwards.

The flames disappeared from around the boy revealing someone no older than them (_**yeah, I'm making them nine**_). He turned around to face Izuku and asked with a grin, "Are you okay? I heard them bullying you and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Izuku could only stare at the boy. He had just knocked away Baguko, and two other boys that had always bullied him. He stuttered out, "Y-yeah. I'm alright-"

Before he could continue Bakugo yelled, "Who are you! Get out of my way!" He sent and explosion at natsu completely covering him in fire. Bakugo laughed. One of his sidekicks said, "That was too easy! Bakugo is the strongest!"

Soon, however, they heard a slurping sound. They stood in shock as they heard from the boy, "Those of some of the worst flames I have ever tasted! Their too salty and they kinda smell like sweat!" The flames soon cleared revealing a completely unharmed Natsu.

Bakugo yelled, "Get out of my way! You don't stand a chance against my explosion quirk! Once I beat you I will prove to Deku that he can never beat me!"

Izuku tapped Natsu's shoulder and said nervously, "Kacchan is telling the truth, you don't stand a chance!"

Natsu looked back at him, "The strong protect the people that cannot defend themselves." Natsu then looked back at them and said, "If they want to get to you they have to get through me!"

Izuku stared at him in shock as he thought, 'This guy is acting like a hero!' He then looked down, 'And I can't do anything, maybe I am just a quirkless loser… just like Kacchan says.'

Bakugo was about to say something when Natsu interrupted him, gaining a serious expression, "Your arrogance is really starting to piss me off, so I'm going to prove to you how weak you are." He then raised his hand and made a "come at me" motion by moving his fingers towards him. "I will beat all three of you without even using my quirk." He smirked.

This angered the three as they rushed at him. The one with the long fingers yelled, "You stand no chance against us!" Oh how wrong was he.

The one with the dragon wings flew at him as the one with the long fingers attempted to strike him arms. Natsu side stepped the one with the long fingers and smashed him in the back with the bottom of his fist sending him to the ground. He grabbed the arm of the one with the dragon wings and swung him around before grabbing his wing and throwing him into a tree. Bakugo made an attempt to send and explosion at Natsu's face, but Natsu caught his wrist before pulling him towards him and taking his other hand and punching him in the chest slaming him to the side of the building.

Natsu said to the boys as they lay on the ground, "make sure that you are stronger than your opponent before challenging them to a fight. I knew I was stronger than you, that is why I won."

Meanwhile Izuku looked at Natsu in shock as he thought, 'He has a fire quirk like I saw earlier, but he managed to beat them without even using it! Maybe if I get as strong as him I can become a hero!'

Natsu looked back at Izuku and said, "That should keep that away from you."

Izuku asked, "Did you really not use a quirk against them?"

Natsu smiled, "Nope! I'm just strong!" He then asked curiously, "Why didn't you fight back against them anyways? I mean, I was gonna help you regardless, but why didn't you use your quirk?"

Izuku looked down in shame, "I… I don't have a quirk. I was born quirkless." He tried to hide his face from Natsu, "I'm just a quirkless loser… just like Kacchan says."

Natsu smiled, "I didn't use a quirk against them and still won. Maybe you just need to get strong enough." Natsu continued in a lazy voice, "I don't know much about this hero stuff but it sounds fun, and I don't see why for any reason that you need a quirk to be one." What Natsu didn't know is that Zeref had made it so his body can ascend pass normal human strength. Zeref needed him to kill him after all.

Izuku looked up at him and asked, "Do you want to become a hero? That is what most people aspire to be."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah! Of course I want to be a hero!"

Izuku grinned and then raised his fist, "Then let's become heros together!"

Natsu raised his fist, "Yeah!"

Izuku asked, "I never asked you, what's your name? I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bakugo stared at Natsu with anger boiling inside of him, 'That bastard! He didn't even need to use that fire quirk against me! I'm gonna show that guy where is place it!' but when he looked back at them they were gone.

With Izuku and Natsu…

Natsu asked Izuku, "Where are we going?"

Izuku looked back at Natsu, "We are going to my house!"

They soon were standing in front of Izuku's house. Natsu had lived in a cave most of his life and had never seen buildings or houses. Izuku looked at Natsu curiously as he saw the shocked expression on his face, "Hey Natsu, what's wrong?"

Natsu shook his head as he came back to reality, "N-nothing."

Izuku shrugged and opened the door. He yelled, "Mom, I'm home!"

A slim woman appeared with long green hair with a ponytail offset to the left slightly. She also was wearing a pink long sleeved sweater as well as a blue skirt that went down to just above her knees. This woman was Izuku's mom, Inko Midoriya. She looked down at Izuku with concern as she knelt down so she was at him height as she checked out the scratches on him. She asked, "Izuku, did you get in a fight with Kacchan again?"

Izuku looked down in sadness, "Yeah, and I wasn't able to fight back."

Inko smiled, "You seems much less hurt that normal, so it seems like you did a fine job. You did a great job being a hero!"

Izuku pointed behind him, "Actually, I probably wouldn't be in this good of shape if it weren't for him."

Inko looked behind Izuku to see Natsu standing there. Natsu waved a bit shyly, "Hi." as he gave her a big grin.

Inko asked, "So you protected Izuku?"

Natsu shrugged, "I guess…"

She then stood up and said, "Why don't you boys come inside?"

Izuku stopped her and asked, "Can Natsu stay the night?"

Natsu was a bit shocked, but ne soon relaxed as he knew that without Igneel he didn't really have anywhere to go. Inko said, "If he wants to spend the night he has to go ask his parents first."

Izuku turned towards Natsu and said, "If you want to stay the night you have to ask your parents first."

Natsu looked down, "Well… um… My father left and I don't have any parents…"

Inko looked down at Natsu surprised. She couldn't bring herself to turn him down. What would he do if she didn't let him stay. She thought, 'I'll take him to the police station tomorrow. They will know where his parents are.'

Inko looked down at Natsu and patted his head, "Sure, you can stay the night with Izuku and I."

The Next Morning…

Inko was leading Natsu out of their house. Izuku ran up to her and asked, "Where are you taking Natsu?"

Inko kneeled down to Natsu and Isuku's level, "I am taking him to the police station. We are going to see if they know where his parents are."

Izuku asked Inko about Natsu, "Will he ever come here again?"

Natsu grinned at him and interrupted Inko, "I promise I will! How else would we be able to become heros together?" At that Natsu walked out of the house with Inko.

At the police station…

Inko stared at a police officer of a desk, "So how you found anything on him?"

The police officer shook in head in confusion, "No, the boy shouldn't exist, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

The police officer responded, "Well, in our database it says that there is, correction, was a person with the name Natsu Dragneel, but he died over 100 years ago. It says he has a brother, however the name is not listed, who also is reported dead. At the moment there is on person documented that could be related to him. Sorry ma'am."

Inko called over Natsu and asked him, "What was the name of your father?"

Natsu yelled gleefully, "Igneel!"

The police officer asked as he typed in the name, "Last name?"

Natsy brushed his hand in front of his face in a "whatever" motion, "Don't be silly, dragons don't have last names!"

The police man ignored this for now and said, "There is one man named Igneel, but he was also reported dead 63 years ago." He then asked, "Do you know if the boy has a quirk that allows him to live longer?"

Inko looked down at Natsu and asked, "What does your quirk do?"

Natsu replied, "It allows me to be like a dragon! I can breath fire and use it in my attacks!" as he coated his hand in flames.

Inko thought, 'He can breath fire?! Just like Hisashi!'

The police officer said, "So no quirk that makes him live longer." He then looked up from the computer as he said, "Sorry ma'am. As far as we can tell he either should be dead or doesn't exist."

Natsu yelled as he tried to just up to see the police officer, "Hey! I'm right here ya know! I do exist, and I'm not dead!"

Inko kneeled down to Natsu's level, "It's okay. We just can't find your parents."

Natsu sighed, "I was expecting as much."

The police officer coughed to get their attention and then said, "Due to legal reasons, the boy will be staying here tonight."

Inko asked, "What will happen to him after that?"

The officer replied, "He will most likely be given to an orphanage."

Inko looked down at Natsu and said, "Sorry Natsu, but tonight you will be staying here. Be kind to the gentlemen now."

A second officer stepped out and gestures for Natsu to follow him, which Natsu does as he asks Inko, "Will you come back?"

She smiles, "I will be back tomorrow."

That night…

Izuku looked up at him mother, "Where is Natsu?"

Inko looked down, "We tried to find his parents, but apparently there is no record of him or his parents."

Izuku persisted, "So where is he?"

Inko replied, "He is staying at the station tonight. The police officers said he will be going to an orphanage, but we can go see him tomorrow before he leaves." She smiled.

Izuku asked, unknowing of the real question his mom thought he was pondering, "Why can't Natsu stay with us? Why does he have to go away?"

Inko froze, 'Is he asking me to adopt Natsu?! I'm a single mother! How could I possibly take care of them?' She then thought, 'I could always take him in, it is not that hard to raise Izuku, and Natsu could be a good influence on him, maybe boost Izuku's confidence given that he has a quirk, although I don't know what it is…'

Inko kneeled down to Izuku, "I'll see if he can stay with us. Tomorrow we can go see him."

Izuku jumped in the air, "Yay! Natsu is going to stay with us!"

The Next Morning…

Izuku and Inko walked into the police station as they came to the desk. Inko asked, "I bought a lost boy here yesterday. Around 9 years old. Can I see him?"

The police man looked up and said, "Sure, he was just about to be sent to the orphanage. There are a few foster homes we have found, but you can see him before he goes." He gestured down the hall which Izuku quickly ran down towards Natsu's room.

Inko asked, "Does he have a home yet?"

The officer responded, "Not yet."

She continued nervously, "Um… could he come to our home?"

The police man was a bit shocked, but not much as he said, "If you want to adopt him, that's fine. He hasn't left yet. There is just a lot of paperwork."

Inko sighed in relief, "That's fine."

Izuku and Natsu came running back to them as Izuku said, "Mom, Natsu is leaving soon, do you want to say goodbye?"

Inko smiled, "Actually, we don't have to say goodbye!"

Natsu gained a quizzical look, "Why?"

Inko smiled, "Because you are coming to live with me and Izuku." From that day on, He was Natsu Dragneel-Midoriya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks later…

Natsu had adjusted to the Midoriya household quite well. It was very easy for him to accept Inko as his mother, afterall, he had never had one. Something he was surprised about was that Izuku believed he was raised by a dragon. Inko couldn't bring herself to tell him that that's not possible, so he just let them have their fun. Something that she did notice however was that Izuku had started being much higher in spirits thanks to Natsu. His grades had improved drastically, and he has started doing a phenomenal job on the hero mock tests, although he didn't even have a quirk. She had bought Izuku a weight set after he came to her in a fit of determination saying that he needs to be incredibly strong to be a hero with no quirk. To top it all off, to give Izuku more motivation, Natsu never used his quirk. Natsu, however, had been continuously getting in fights with Bakugo, something that he was scolded for harshly. He made sure to never use his quirk, except to eat Bakugo's explosions. This meant that Izuku and Inko barely knew anything about it.

Inko was currently out late due to her job, so it was just Natsu and Izuku left at home. While Natsu devoured his tower of food in probably the least polite manner possible, Izuku asked him, "Natsu, you rarely use your quirk, why is that?"

Natsu looked up and said, "My dad said never to use my quirk at full power to fight people because if I did I could seriously injure them."

Izuku asked, "Is your quirk really that powerful? You can't use it because it is TOO powerful?"

Natsu nodded, "He also said I have something called a 'quirk anomaly,' which I honestly have no idea what it means."

Izuku's eyes widened, "Y-you have a quirk anomaly?!"

Natsu looked up, "Yeah, what's so special about it?"

Izuku continued, "A quirk anomaly is something very rare, and it usually means there is a second part of your quirk, for instance, if you used fire, you could change it to be more potent, or you could unlock other abilities that you could use. It also means that there is something almost like a completely second quirk in you…" His talking soon just turned into unintelligible mutterings.

Natsu knocked him out of it by saying, "Say this in two scentences! I want you to practice doing this so that you don't start muttering like that."

Izuku looked at him as he blinked as he realized he had been muttering again. Natsu had been trying to get him out of the habit, as given that Natsu's hearing was so sensitive, he could hear every word completely, but that just annoyed him. Izuku said, "A quirk anomaly is where there is additional parts to the quirk you already have. I don't know what yours might be, but your boosted senses is an example."

Natsu grinned, "You see! That wasn't that hard."

Izku sighed, "I guess you're right."

5 Years later…

Izuku and Natsu sat in their 8th grade classroom on the last day of class. The teacher began in a gruff annoyed voice, "So… As third-year students it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your miserable lives," The last line got grown from the class but he continued, "I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but…" He held up a stack of papers, "Why bother? I know you all want to be heroes anyway!" at that he threw all the papers in the air as everyone cheers and activated their quirks.

Bakugo said smugly as he kept his feet up on his desk, "Hey teach! Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers! I'm the real deal but this bunch would be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Heh!" The class yelled at this, everyone except for Natsu and Izuku, "Bakugo responded even more smugly, "Let's go, I'll take you all on!"

The teacher sat at the front of the class looking down at his clipboard, "You do have exceptionally high test scores, Maybe you will get into U.A. high." He smiled smugly as the class murmured about the school being impossible to get into, such as the 0.2% acceptance rate.

Bakugo said over the teacher as he jumped up on his desk, "That's exactly why it is the only place worthy of me! I aced all of the mock tests! I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in! I'll end up more poular than allmight himself, and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the work will know who I am... and it all starts with U.A. high!"

The teacher then interrupted his flamboyant speacht, "Bakugo, you should be wary. There are two more students who also fit the criteria. Both Izuku Midoriya and Natsu Dragneel-Midoriya have exceptionally high test scores, and the latter has a very powerful quirk to back it up."

Bakugo looked back at Natsu who was grinning smugly at him with his feet up on his desk. Bakugo yelled at Natsu in anger, "You may have a strong quirk, but you'll never have what it takes to be a hero like me! Just know that Natsu! You'll be lucky to be my work manager!" Ever since Natsu started going to their school bakugo had been infuriated with him. What infuriated him was not that he always lost, but that the quirk that he developed as a child that was so perfect for fights didn't even have an effect on Natsu, and to top it off, Natsu never even used his quirk! It infuriated Bakugo, that someone with a quirk could beat him just through brute strength alone.

Natsu and Izuku looked at him and thought, 'With that kind of attitude you might just become the villain…'

Natsu had been training very hard to become strong enough to never use his quirk. Zeref had resurrected him with insane amounts of strength that was part of his quirk anomaly, so that when he activated the second part of his quirk anomaly, it didn't rip his muscles to shreds. Natsu's goal is to be able to be a hero without using his quirk, so that Izuku believes he can do it too.

Natsu grinned at Bakugo as he took his feet off his desk, "You should watch your language Bakugo. Remember, you have never beaten me in a fight, have you? I never even use my quirk against you!" He started laughing as rage filled Bakugo. He would have gotten up and tried to attack him, but he knew that Natsu was stronger

The teacher then said, "Bakugo, you may also want to consider Midoriya, he is also applying to U.A. high."

Bakugo looked over at Izuku as pure hatred burned beneath his skin. Izuku was much more bulky than him, standing a bit taller and with much larger muscles thanks to the training he did with Natsu. This infuriated Bakugou as it actually looked like Izuku was trying to become a hero with no quirk. Izuku looked up nervously at the class, before they soon burst out laughing. They would have continued if it weren't for natsu slamming a flaming fist down on his desk, which was made of stone so that he didn't burn it to ashes or leave scorch marks on it from his irregularly high body temperature.

One of them said, "You can't get into U.A. without a quirk!"

Another continued, "They have a rule stating that you need a quirk even to apply!"

Natsu yelled, "They got rid of that damn rule, and frankly, Izuku is stronger than most of you without even having a quirk!" This infuriated most of them, but they honestly knew he was right. Izuku was probably capable of beating most of them in a fight, given his analytical skills and strength, it was almost as if he wasn't quirkless, given his intelligence.

But before anyone could continue Bakugo had ran and Izuku and had slammed an explosion into his desk knocking Izuku back onto the ground. Bakugo growled out, "Listen up Deku! You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe! You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?"

Izuku held up his hands in fear. Although he may be stronger than Bakugo, Bakugo still had the upper hand with his quirk, "No, wait! You got it all wrong Kacchan! I'm not trying to compete with you! You gotta believe me! It's just that I've wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk, but I'm really smart and can still try my hardest can't I?"

Bakugo made some smoke rise from his hands, "You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams! Defenseless Izuku! This school's already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard."

Before he could continue a strong hand gripped his wrist and started to squeeze, causing him to crumble to the ground in pain as it burnt his wrist and felt like it could break it too, "You should watch was you say. You may have a powerful quirk and want to be a hero, but without the attitude to protect the weak who can not protect themselves you are more likely to become the villain." This made the class go silent. Natsu continued to yell in anger as Bakugo crouched on the ground under his gaze and his strong grip on his wrist, "You would rather tease the weak for being weak and leave them defenseless, rather than going to their aid to protect them! That is the difference between you and Izuku! He had the attitude to become a hero, you might want to follow his lead." He let go of his wrist showing that his clothes had been burned away where Natsu's hand had gripped and he now had scorch marks on his wrist.

Later…

Izuku looked at his phone as he looked at a fight from this morning that is all over the news. He says to himself, "Man, that fight from this morning is all over the news. I better write some notes down before I forget anything."

Following that Bakugo surprisingly ripped the journal out of his hand and waved it around, "I don't know what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done."

One of the students behind him asked in a snarky tone, "Whatcha got? His diary?" he then looked at the covor, "Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero? That's so pathetic!" All of them started laughing.

The other one said, "That's so pathetic."

Bakugo then took the journal and slightly burnt the outside before throwing it in a fishpond outside, "Most first-string heros show potential early on. People look at them and know they are destined for greatness." He then intimidatingly looked at Izuku, "When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high that gets into U.A, people'll start talkin' about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing." He then smirked, "That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good." He then placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder and started burning it, "Here's some words of advice, Deku, don't even think of applying…" He then spoke darkly as he kept his same smile, "Or else."

He then felt a hot hand on his shoulder as he slowly turned to see Natsu staring down at him darkly, "Maybe you should take your own advice." This caused Bakugos two friends to back up a bit, and before Bakugo could say anything he had earned himself a fist to the face from Izuku on his other side.

This infuriated them as they prepared to attack, but Natsu raised the heat of the air to show he wasn't messing around. They prepared for him to hit them, but suddenly the air returned to normal as Natsu said calmly, "Let's go, afterall, we have to get ready to apply to U.A, right?"

Izuku nodded and he said, "Yeah!"

As they were walking out Bakugo yelled at them, now with a large red lump of the side of his face, "Just because you have a good quirk doesn't mean you will be a hero Dragneel! You won't even be half the hero I am going to be!" but Natsu and Izuku continued walking.

Once outside they walked over to the pond as Izuku muttered, "Look, my dreams have turned into fish food."

Natsu rested a hand on his shoulder as he looked at him sternly, "Don't get all mopy on me! Are you really going to give up on being a hero just because someone said you can't? I mean, you put in all this work to be a quirkless hero, and then what, are you just going to give up? Keep yourself together. We promised each other that we were going to be heros together, right?" He then grinned.

Izuku looked up at him and said, "Thanks, I couldn't be here without you."

Natsu looked down and said, "Of course your could have, and besides, that is what brothers are for, right?"

As they continued walking Izuku said, "Hey, I'm gonna take the long way, you can head home. I kinda want some time to think."

Natsu sighed, "Alright. See ya at home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Deku soon was walking through a damp tunnel as he thought about All Might and tried to imitate his heroic laugh. He soon however looked behind him to see a sludge monster emerge from the sewers as he gasped and shook in fear, "A-a v-villain?!"

The villain said darkly in a distorted voice, "You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid." The villain jumped on top of Izuku as he attempted to enter his body as Izuku dropped his journal. The villain continued, "Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for the both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute, you'll feel better soon."

Izuku thought as he desperately tried to claw at the sludge monster, 'I can't… breath!'

The villain continued, "Grab all you want, my body is made of fluid. Thanks for the help. You're a real hero to me, kid." The villain then gained a nervous expression, "I didn't know he was in the city, I gotta get out of here fast before he tracks me down."

Izuku slowly lost resistance as he felt his body weakening. It felt like he was dying. He thought as he looked at the image of his hero costume through blurry eyes, 'No way. This can't be the end! Somebody! Help!'

In an instant however, the manhole cap was knocked off as All Might stepped out. He was wearing a white shirt and green pants, with the white shirt pulled tight against his body from his muscles. He said in a heroic voice, "Don't worry, you are safe, now that I am here that is." The villain struck at All Might, but he easily dodged. He tried to hit him again, but All Might dodged again and cocked his fist back before yelling, "Texas… Smash!" He slammed his fist forward, and it created enough air current to rip the sludge monster to shreds, releasing Izuku.

Izuku muttered before blacking out, "Is… is that… All… Might?"

A few minutes later…

All Might was tapping Izuku's face as he chanted, "Hey, hey, wake up!" Izuku opened his eyes weakly which made All Might smile, "Thought we lost you there." Izuku gasped and then started screaming in shock. All Might stood up straight at an impressive 7 feet 2 inches, "Well, looks like you are moving around alright."

All Might would have continued if it weren't for Natsu to land in front of him covered in flames which soon vanished as he got into a battle position. Natsu looked over and saw Izuku sitting there with barely a scratch on him. Natsu sighed in relief as he ran over to him, "Izuku, thank god you're okay! I heard the fighting and came as soon as I could!"

All Might looked at Natsu curiously and thought, 'That boy… he has quite a powerful quirk.'

Izuku however wasn't paying attention to Natsu as he still looked at All Might in shock, He searched frantically for his note book. He kept muttering about how he needed an autograph before he opened his notebook and saw that All Might had already signed it.

All Might continued, "Sorry about that back there. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in that, it's just that these sewers are hard to navigate." He then patted the bottle with the villain in it, "Well, I've got to get this guy to the police. Pro heros are constantly fighting time as well as enemies."

Izuku asked, "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Pro heros are constantly fighting time as well as enemies." All Might tuned back to him, "Now then, be safe and stay out of trouble. See ya around!" He then squatted down and said to Izuku, "You might want to back away

Natsu stepped back as he thought, 'So this is what All Might is like. He does fulfill the stereotypical hero role quite well. He even talks like one.'

Meanwhile, Izuku's mind was running at 1,000 miles per hour. He thought, 'I still have so many questions. I have to ask him now!' before he could say anything, and as All Might took off, he ran at him and grabbed onto him.

Natsu said lazily, "Common Izuku! Mom said she was making a special dinner for us." He then looked back and saw that Izuku was nowhere to be found. He then heard Izuku screaming with his enhanced hearing, and with his enhanced eyesight he saw Izuku clinging onto All Might as he flew through the air. Natsu yelled in frustration, "Damn it Izuku!" he then made a jet of flames at his feet as he went to catch up with All Might and Izuku.

Meanwhile With All Might and Izuku…

All Might and Izuku landed on a building with a loud crash. Izuku shook in fear as he thought about how he could have almost died and muttered out, "My whole life flashed before my eyes."

As All Might looked at the city he said, "Not a very smart move." He then said in a more serious tone, "Bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in." He then started to walk away as he waved back, "Now I have to go, see you on the flip side!"

Before Izuku could get out a word, a ball of flames landed beside him before Natsu playfully hit the back of his head, knocking him face first onto the stones of the building, "You idiot! All Might could have dropped you!" All Might turned back for a second to see Natsu running at him, "You! Why would you even let my brother grab onto you like that, and then just walk away?!"

All Might stopped as he said, "He didn;t get hurt, did he?" he cursed himself mentally, 'I'm running out of time, got to get out of here fast!'

As he was about to leap away Natsu stood in front of him and said sternly, "My brother has always dreamed of becoming a hero, and he wants to ask you a bunch of questions, are you really going to walk away?"

More blood trickled out of All Mights mouth. All Might was about to walk away before he felt a sudden pain in his abdomen and spit out some blood, and in a puff of smoke he had changed. To say the least, he looked like a skeleton with skin. The white shirt he was wearing looked 100 sizes too big, and his green pants barely stayed up and bunched up a ton at the bottom. His hair now didn't stick up, as the spikes that he normally had now hung down on either side of his face. He now had very sharp features as well a long skinny neck, no longer bulked up from his muscles. This is how All Might looked normal, or as he is known when he looks like this, Toshinori Yagi.

Izuku's jaw dropped as he yelled in shock, "Wait, y-you… Deflated! Wait, you're not him! You're a fake, and imposter!?"

The man said in a much less heroic tone, "I assure you, I am All M-"

Izuku continued screaming, "Impossible!" All Might explained that he can look strong, and be strong, but isn't always strong, But Izuku continued screaming, "This can't be real!"

Natsu looked over All Mights head, now standing taller than him, "He is the same person, I can smell it."

All Might was curious, 'Enhanced senses, and whatever fire quirk he has? Strange…'

Izuku said as if it was something he had read before, "All Might's a giant of a man who saves everyone. He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile."

All Might sighed, "There is a lot of fear behind that smile."

He then looks behind him at Natsu and gestures for him to go over to Izuku, He then sighed as he sits down by the fence at the edge of the building, "I'm trusting you 2 to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends." All Might then lifts up his shirt revealing a purple swirling tattoo causing Izuku and Natsu to gasp, "Pretty gross, right? I got this thing in a big fight 5 years back. My respiratory system is basically destroyed. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out." He then became more depressed, "It can't be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day… the rest of the time? This is what I look like."

Natsu and Izuku said simultaneously, "You mean the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?!"

All Might smiled a bit, "You kids sure know your stuff. The guy may have landed a few hits but he could never take me down. I try and keep this story under wraps." he then looked up and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "I'm supposed to be the guy that is always smiling, right? The Symbol of Peace? Well, I can't always be like that. I can't always be brave. I have to put on that smile every day to hide the fear inside me. Pro heros are risking their lives every day. Some villain just can't be beaten without powers. So can you be a hero? Not without a quirk." This made Izuku gasp, and made Natsu feel bad. He had always wanted Izuku to be a quirkless hero, but All Might continued, "There are plenty of other ways to help people. You could become a police officer. You get crap because the hero's catch most of the villain, but it's a fine profession." He walked towards the door as he opened it with a click as he paused to look back at Izuku who was still frozen in place, "It's fine to have a dream young man, but just make sure those dreams are realistic." he then left the two boys on the roof, in silence.

They then looked out and saw a large explosion on the distance. Izuku ran towards the door as he asked himself, "A villain?! I wonder which hero will be there." He then suddenly stopped in his tracks ashe remembered what All Might had said before letting out a sigh.

Natsu then said with a grin, "Forget what All Might said! Just because he says you can't be a hero, does that mean you are going to give up?" He then raised his fist in the air, "We said we would be heroes together, right?"

Izuku looked up at Natsu, "But All Might, the strongest hero said I couldn't. He should know everything about being a hero, right?"

Natsu walled over to him before smacking him on the back of the head, "Idiot! Don't go sulking on me! Bakugo, a kid with one of the most powerful quirks, couldn't stop you. The teachers couldn't stop you, and just because one other person says you can't is going to stop you? I can't believe it." He then grinned, "And besides, the more you sulk here, the less of the villain battle we get to see!"

Izuku nodded as he smiled, "You're right Natsu. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At The Battle…

All Might ran as fast as he could to get there, following the sound as best he could. Without his muscle form he couldn't run very fast, so the small distance he had to cover felt impossible to do.

At the battle the heroes were having a crisis. The same sludge villain from before had taken Bakugou captive and was causing explosions left and right. The heroes couldn't do anything as none of them could hurt it, and none of them had the right powers to deal with the fire. It also didn't help that they had to focus on keeping people out of the crisis as to make sure none of them got hurt.

All Might looked at the battle as he thought to himself, 'I must have dropped him in the air, and now I can't do anything because of my time limit.' He clutched his side as he thought about it, 'and after I lectured that kid about what it takes to be a hero… I'm pathetic.'

Izuku walked over there with Natsu standing next to him with a grin on his face. He had always wanted to be a hero, and now him and Izuku would be, hopefully. Izuku however was caught in his thoughts as he flipped through his note book. He thought to himself, 'Even All Might said it. A hero needs a quirk.' tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes, 'Don't cry, damit.' He looked up at Natsu, 'Deep down you knew this didn't you. You knew that I could never be a hero, and I knew this too. You have been lying to me and yourself, and me? I've just been avoiding reality. We've just been trying to prove me wrong. You brim with confidence, given your strength, but me,' he looked down at his hand, 'What can I do? I don't possess anything that could make me a hero!' He looked over to a large explosion and said, "That's strange, is the fight from earlier still going on?"

Natsu looked over, "I guess so…" He then gained a serious expression, "maybe something is wrong, and there is fire, maybe I can help?"

The two boys ran over to it to see the same sludge monster from earlier. Izuku thought about how he had recklessly grabbed onto All Might, 'If the villain is free, that means it is my fault.'

The people watching the fight started conversing about how All Might hadn't shown up yet. This caused both All Might and Izuku to feel bad, all the meanwhile Natsu thought, 'Aren't these guys professional heros? Shouldn't this be easy for them? They have like, 5, and there is one villain.'

Izuku looked at the villain as he continued to reflect until he looked up and saw Bakugo trapped in the villain, and that is when it happened. His legs were moved without him thinking, and everything felt slow. He thought about how to counter the villain, and a way to beat it and free Bakugou. He thought back to all of those books he had written about heroes and what they did, for when became one.

Natsu yelled after him, "Izuku! You idiot!"

Izuku however didn't even notice Natsu as he recalled his many journals as he said to himself as he threw his backpack, "Page 25! Distorient villains senses!" As the backpack flew out of his hands he grabbed the zipped pulling it open and sending it contents flying, having a notebook hit one of the villains eyes and a pen hit the other, causing the villain to roar in pain as he shut his eyes.

He ran up to the villain and began to claw at it trying to free Bakugo as he growled out, "Deku! What are you doing here!?"

Izuku responded with tears brimming in his eyes, "Kacchan! I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

The villain said, "Such a nuisance! I'm done playing with you!" He raised some sludge and prepared to swat Izuku away but before he could do anything he felt an insane amount of heat flood the area and had to retract his now shriveled arm as the water in it had been evaporated before it fell to the ground and shattered apart.

He widened his eyes as he saw a boy wreathed in flames. He suddenly started hearing a sucking sound as all the flames around them moved towards the boy and started disappearing until they were all gone. The sludge monster started to absorb Izuku as well but before he could Natsu growled out, "Get the hell off my brother!" His flames started to turn golden as the heat in the air intensified and scales started to spread of the sides of his arms, the sides of his face, and down the front of his legs, now visible as he had burned away some of the fabric. The concrete below his feet started to melt as well. Izuku and Bakugo had never seen him do this as Natsu yelled in fury, "Dragon Force!" as he picked of a giant piece of concrete, easily twice his size and hurled it at the villain, knocking him apart, before he quickly reformed.

Even All Might was shocked at the power he displayed, but as he looked at the scales he muttered, "Super strength, a fire quirk, and lizard scales… no, it can't be… All for-"

The villain yelled in glee, interrupting his thoughts, "An even better host! You will make a great skin suit, and with the powerful quirk-" But before he could finish he was met with a flaming fist that made some of the water in his body evaporate, turning him part of him solid as Natsu's fist slammed into him, causing him to shatter to pieces and cry out in pain. This made him let go of Izuku but kept his tight hold on Bakugou. The villain raised an arm to attack Natsu, but before he could attack he was struck again breaking more of his body off, leaving chunks of dried sludge on the ground. He was gradually whittled away at. Before Natsu could deliver a fatal and final attack he and Izuku were hit by a piece of sludge that had been saturated again by some of the water from Backdraft, and before Natsu could retaliate, he was struck again by a large hit from the sludge monster.

He raised a hand to hit them again as he said, "What a nuisance!" as the attack was about to hit it was met by some resistance.

The Sludge monster looked down to see All Might holding him back. All Might said quietly to Izuku and Natsu as he pushed the villain back, "I really am pathetic."

Izuku and Natsu gasped as Izuku muttered, "All Might-"

All Might spoke as he pushed against the villain, "I told you the traits that make a great champion, but I see now I wasn't living up to my one ideal!" He ripped his arm from the monster as he said, "You and your brother have shown me that! Pros are always rising their lives, that is the true test of the hero!"

The villain raised its arm and prepared to strike as it yelled, "Damn you, All Might!"

All Might cocked back his arm as he yelled, "Detroit…" throwing it forward, "Smash!" blasting the villain apart, freeing Bakugo, as he grabbed onto Bakugo and Izuku so they wouldn't be sent flying, and to All Might's shock, Natsu was able to stand his ground. The crowd looked at the sky and cheered as it started raining as they shouted about how he changed the weather with a single punch. After that, the police started gathering up all the loose pieces of sludge.

Some of the heroes went over to Natsu who was now worrying over a barely scratched Izuku who was sitting on the ground. Death Arms and Kamui Woods walked over to them. They started to chew out Izuku. Strong Arms yelled at Izuku, "There was no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!"

Natsu looked over and Bakugo who was being talked too by some of the heroes, and from what he could hear, Bakugo was being praised. Natsu smirked as he walked over to him. The heroes saw him approaching but continued to talk to Bakugo. Natsu said to Bakugo smugly, "Ya know, if I hadn't gone to save you and Izuku, neither of you would be here."

Bakugo looked up at him and said, "I didn't need you to save me!"

Natsu said, "It kinda looked like you did." He then proceed to laugh as Bakugo got more and more angry.

One of the heroes that Natsu had not noticed walked over to Natsu. He was wearing a plain gray suit with a red polka-dot tie, had a slightly hunched over neck, had plain slim glasses, and had slicked back dark green hair with yellow streaks, as well as sharp features and a piercing gaze from his yellow eyes. Natsu could swear that when he made eye contact with him that his eyes glowed slightly. He said and said, "That is some powerful quirk you got! I don't think we would have been able to stop that villain without you."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah, I just did what I thought was right. If I see someone do something wrong, it's hard to ignore it." He then made a slight joke which made the man smile, "I also love these fights because I get FIRED UP before them." He continued, "If I became a hero I would use that as my slogan, but it is pretty generic, and I wouldn't want to interfere with the ever so powerful," He then made air quotes to mock the hero, "_Fire Hero: Endeavor."_

The guy then went back to his stoic expression, "If you ever thought of becoming a hero, I head over to my agency. We would be thrilled to have you for training, and as a hero, you seem to have the perfect attitude to become the next symbol of peace." The man pictured Natsu standing next to another hero that he already had as an intern using his quirk as he thought, 'Another hero like him. He may have a temper, but with his lack of arrogance and his ability to get stronger after each battle, he will make a fine hero. I will see how he does after the U.A. sports festival. He is going there after all.'

Natsu replied as he held up his arms in a defensive motion, "Woah, woah! I'm not even in highschool yet. Let me see if I even become a hero before I make any decisions."

The man turned and walked away and said, "You really have to attitude of a great hero, and with a quirk like that," He finished quietly, unaware of Natsu's enhanced hearing, "you may be the next All Might." The man then thought to himself, 'Him and Mirio seem like they have a lot of potential. I should get Toshinori to take a look at this kid as a possible successor. He never has particularly liked the idea of giving One For All to Mirio.' He looked back at Natsu and looked at what Natsu would do in the future and said to himself, "The boy sure has a good future. That part of his quirk may be an issue though…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Natsu walked home with Izuku as they made their way through the city, sometimes getting stopped by people as they asked Natsu questions about his quirk and why he was able to hurt the villain, but while this was happening, Izuku was just trapped in his thoughts, 'I want to apologize to All Might, but natsu probably would have said that I have nothing to apologize for. I could always send a message through his website when I get home.'

As the two boys continued walking they heard someone run up behind. They looked and saw that it was Bakugo as he yelled, "Deku!" He stopped and panted slightly.

Izuku mutter in confusion, "Kacchan?"

He looked at them as his hair shadowed his eyes as he shook in anger, spitting every word with venom in it, "Listen, I would never ask a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me! Huh? Got that?! I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as-"

Natsu interrupted him and said, "Kacchan, you didn't do any better than Izuku. You should think about your own actions before judging others."

Bakugo responded, "You didn't help me at all! I would have been fine-"

Natsu interrupted him again, "You didn't look fine."

"It doesn't matter! I don't owe you anything!" At that, Bakugo turned around and stomped away.

Meanwhile With All Might…

All Might sat in a room as he talked to the person who natsu met earlier. All Might asked, "Why have you brought me here, Sir Nighteye?"

The man, now identified as Sir Nighteye responded, "I have come to ask you again if you want to give your quirk to Mirio? The boy has the right mentality for a hero, has tons of dedication, and has mastered the quirk he already has." He then said in an angry tone, "And you have been working for ages as you slowly die! You can barely work for more than 3 hours a day, maybe 4! You need to pass on your quirk, and Mirio is perfect, and he would be able to handle the quirk as he already has a strong body for it."

All Might said, "I understand that, but I'm still not sure about him. Given his mentality, it seems like he might sacrifice himself to save someone, and then what happens when One for All disappears?"

Sir Nighteye sighed, "You are so difficult Toshinori!" He then pulled out a folder that had the words "Natsu Dragneel-Midoriya" written on the front. Sir Nighteye said, "It was hard to get this file, but U.A. had a copy of all his information from when he was a child. The boy grew up with no parents that we know of, and he was adopted at the age of 9. He has an extremely powerful quirk."

All Might looked at it, "The boy from the battle earlier?" he then said smugly, "You never make quick decisions. You always want time to analyze it."

Sir Nighteye responded, "I know, but this is different. The boy has the right hero mentality, and has one of the most powerful quirks I have ever seen. He probably would have beaten that villain earlier if you hadn't shown up. You are also running out of time, and seem very reluctant to give your quirk to Mirio, so in a year, once the boy trains enough, you can give your quirk to him."

All Might gained a look of concern, "No." Sir Nighteye raised an eyebrow at the serious tone he had, "I will not. I am concerned about him having a quirk that is not as it seems." He looked at Sir Night eye with a serious expression, "I am worried about him having All for One."

Sir Nighteye said, "Be reasonable. The boy doesn't have All for One. I get that it would be possible to give the quirk to someone else, but why would he give it to a child who wants to be a hero?" He then looked All Might in the eye, "I looked into the boy's future as well, and saw that he becomes a hero."

All Might responded, "He has the ability to use fire, to eat fire, to cover himself in reptilian scales, and super strength. He also has the ability to change his fire, as if it is a seperate power altogether. It may not look like it, but I think he has multiple quirks. I am actually recommending that he go to U.A. so that we can keep an eye on him."

"So you are not going to pass on your quirk because you believe that neither of the 2 people I presented you with are good enough? You are an idiot, you know that? Your body is slowly breaking down… YOU ARE DIEING!" He then looked at him seriously, "And if you don't pass on your quirk to a worthy successor, it will lose all its power… and think of how powerful it will be once Natsu or Mirio passes it on."

All Might said, "the truth is that I already have someone in mind."

Sir Nighteye made eye contact with him and said, "You plan to pass it on to the green haired boy, Izuku Midoriya? I'm sorry, if you continue like this until you kill yourself, and make a stupid decision by passing it on to a quirkless boy… I will no longer be able to work with you." Sir Nighteye then said as he stood up and turned away, "You can leave now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Natsu and Izuku walked towards their apartment, awaiting the harsh choice of words their mother had for their ears. Izuku asked, "Do you think I will be able to become a hero, I mean, I don't really have a quirk?"

Natsu replied, "Are you seriously letting what All Might said get to you? You've been working to become a hero your whole life, and you are going to give up now because of something All Might said?"

Izuku said, "You're probably right… but if I don't make it into U.A, I don't want you to give up and leave."

Natsu said, "I don't care what you say! You're getting into U.A. and we're becoming heroes together!" at that Natsu raised his fist in the air.

As the boy continued walking, there was a sudden gust of wind, knocking some dust up into the air. There stood All Might as he said, now in his hero form "I am here!"

Izuku asked, "All Might?! Why are you here?"

Natsu continued, "Yeah! You were surrounded by reporters! How'd you get out?!"

"Shaking them off is nothing for me! After all, I'm All Mi-" he suddenly spit out blood as he instantly reverted back to his normal form.

All Might began in a serious voice, "Kid, I've come to revise what I said earlier… I also have a proposal."

Izuku looked up at him. All Might continued, "Without you… if I hadn't heard your story… I'd have been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity! So thank you!"

Izuku looked down at his feet in shame, "Well, that… No, it was all my fault from the start! I got in your way even though I was quirkless, I dared to ask if-"

All Might interrupted him, "Exactly! Of all the people at the scene, it was YOU, timid and quirkless who acted!"

Natsu muttered, "More like timid and stupid…"

All Might said, "Well, you spurred me to action, kid! Many pro heroes show signs of greatness even as children… and from what you showed me today, you have that greatness in you! That greatness is very common amongst pro heroes as they commit their first act of justice as children, and they all say their bodies move before they could think."

Izuku asked, "But I'm not a hero, I just did what I thought was ri-"

"But you did exactly what a hero would do. Because of this… I believe you are worthy of inheriting my power, that will give you the power to be a hero!" interrupted All Might.

Izuku looked up at All Might with a surprised face, to which All Might quickly responded with, "What's that face for?" He looked at him casually, "It's the proposal! The real work begins here." He then gained a more serious expression, "Listen here, kid. I'm asking you if you want to try accepting my power!" He saw the confused expression on Izuku's face, meanwhile Natsu stood in the back. If All Might wants to make Izuku and hero, he would not interfere. All Might sighed, "This concerns my quirk, kid. People have tried to guess my quirk for a long time, thinking it was 'super strength' or 'power boost,' and I avoid the questions by making jokes. I do this to make it seem like All Might, 'The Symbol of Peace' is a natural born hero, but the truth is… is that my quirk was passed down to me like the Olympic Torch!"

Izuku muttered, "Passed down to you?... Really?!"

All Might responded, "Yes. And now it's your turn."

Izuku then started muttering incoherent things about how All Might's quirk was heavily debated and that it is impossible for you to pass down a quirk that the word quirk was created because it shows that someone is completely unique. Natsu might yelled in annoyance, "Do you really doubt me that much?!" Izuku was about to deny the statement before All Might interrupted him, "I may keep secrets but I never lie!" He then held up his hand as light emitted from it, "The quirk I have, the quirk that was passed down to me, is called… One For All!"

Izuku muttered out in confusion, "One For… All?"

All Might started to explain his quirk, "The first person cultivates the power and then passes it onto another. The next refines it and passes it on again. In this way, those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts form a crystalline network of power!"

Izuku was still confused, "But… why now… why me?"

All Might pointed at Izuku, "I've been looking for a successor for some time now, and back then you were more heroic than anyone there." He then continued in a more casual voice, "Of course, it depends of what you say."

Izuku stood up with newfound determination, "I accept!"

All Might grinned, "I expected nothing less."

They then heard Natsu yell, "Holly shit?! You can pass on your quirk?!"

Izuku and All Might sweatdrop as they realized that he was still stuck on the thing about All Might passing on his quirk.

2 days later…

Izuku was attempting and failing poorly as he tried to pull a large refrigerator with All Might sitting on top of it as he laughed and yelled, "This fridge makes quite the comfy perch, but it would be better with some movement!"

Izuku flopped forward and he heaved out, "Come on… All Might… you're like… 604 pounds…"

All Might responded, slightly offended, "Hey! I only weigh 562 pounds now!"

Izuku complained, "Why and I dragging some garbage across the beach anyways?!"

Natsu walked up to him and said, "Because you need to get stronger! You're trying to inherit All Might's quirk, you're body couldn't handle the strain of it."

All Might jumped off the fridge and stood in front of Izuku, "Young Dragneel is right. You're body is an ill-suited vestle for my quirk."

Izuku looked back at All Might with tears brimming in his eyes as he comically cried out, "But you said I was worthy earlier!"

Natsu smacked the back of his head, "Your body, idiot!"

Izuku scratched his head in embarrassment, "Uh… sorry."

All Might said, "As I was explaining, your body is an ill-suited vestle for my quirk. With a shrimp of a body like yours, if you used only 1% of my quirk, your arms and legs would shoot off!"

Izuku imagined a bloody scene as his arms and legs exploded off from his body as he made a face in horror. Natsu put a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down on the ground, "Don't worry, I got this strong when I was much younger. It shouldn't be that hard for you."

Izuku looked back at Natsu and said, "Well I don't have super strength you idiot!"

Natsu yelled back, "I don't have super strength, but soon you will!"

All Might thought as he observed the two brothers fighting, 'What is your quirk really? You seem unaware of the power you possess. If you are a pure of heart as Sir Nighteye says, maybe I can teach you to be even stronger than me?'

All Might interrupted them, "All right! We can't be sitting around he dottling. We have a beach to clean! I did some research and found out that people have been dumping their trash here for the past few years. Being a hero is not just about fame and glory, it is also about the community service, no matter how unglamorous it is," he started to crush the refrigerator, "So let's restore the beautiful ocean view!" he smashed the refrigerator flat in the sand. He then yelled heroically, "This is your first step to becoming a hero!" He then became more calm, "Younger Midoriya, you want to get into U.A., right?"

Natsu put a hand over Izuku's shoulder, "We both do! Afterall, we want to become heroes together!"

Izuku continued, "Yeah, afterall, you want there, All Might…"

All Might said, "If that is the case, then I have 10 months to mold your body into a suitable vessel, that is what this if for!" He held up a stack of papers, "MY SELF DESIGNED 'PASS THE TEST AMERICAN DREAM' PLAN!" He continued as he handed Izuku the papers, "A training regimen to help you clean up this beach and then some! You can base your entire life style around this!" It included a daily schedule, a meal plan, and a training plan. He looked over at Natsu and said, "And Natsu, although you are plenty strong, you can always hone your skills with your quirk! I will help you with that!" and so began 10 hellish months of training for Izuku, Natsu however had a different story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

1 week later…

Izuku ran back and forth from the truck moving garbage. Meanwhile, standing on the pier was Natsu and All Might. All Might said sternly, "I want you to tell me everything about your quirk. It has seemed very peculiar to me. With those golden flames, those scales, the fire, and the enhanced strength."

Natsu was nervous. He had always hated explaining his quirk. It always seemed like he had more than one, but his teachers and the other children always said that it was impossible. Even Inko, his own mother didn't believe he had more than one quirk. She had never taken him to a doctors appointment for it as he had always used it and she didn't feel a need to check it.

Natsu gulped as he said, "If I tried to explain it you would probably say I was lying."

All Might put a hand on his shoulder, "In my life and battles with villains I have seen some pretty strange quirks, you can't surprise me."

Natsu looked down and said, "OK… well, I've always felt as though I have had more than one quirk, but everyone says that it is impossible, so they always dismiss it. I just started calling it by one name, because, after all, that is impossible, right?"

All Might thought, 'More than one quirk?! It it All For One?! The boy would know though. If it really was All For One, he would be able to steal quirks.' he then said, "Go on…"

"Well, I can use my enhanced strength independent of my other abilities. Those scales I create are almost impenetrable, and when I have them activated, my strength is enhanced even farther, and if I use my fire, it is enhanced as well, hence why it turns a golden color. I also have heavily enhanced senses, such as sight, hearing, and smell. Lastly, I am also completely impervious to fire." said natsu casually.

All Might said, "So it is as if you have more than one quirk."

Natsu replied, "Yeah…"

All Might thought, 'He seems like a hero, I guess I should help him train.' He looked at Natsu curiously, "How long can you hold those scales on your body?"

Natsu replied, "About 2 to 3 minutes. That is normally enough time to finish the fight though."

All Might said, "You should focus on increasing that time. If you are able to enhance all of your abilities for a longer period of time, that would be helpful. You should also see if you can form these scales on other parts of your body, kinda like armor, if they are as strong as you say they are."

Natsu sighed, "I guess I'll try, but I don't even know where to begin with controlling the scales. When I activate dragon force they only appear on the sides of my arms, the sides of my face, the edges of my torso, and down the front of my legs and onto the top of my feet as well as on the back of my hands."

All Might said, "From using One For All, I have figured out that I have the ability to only turn part of my body into my muscle form." He demonstrated this my enlarging his arm, "I can focus the power into this one body part. I want you to try and focus that power of dragon force into one point of your body."

Natsu spoke with newfound determination, "All right, but you might want to back up, unless you want to get burned!" He then yelled, "Dragon Force!"

All Might backed up as he tried to avoid the heat that was rapidly increasing. He observed the red scales spread across Natsu's body. Natsu stood up straight showing the scales to All Might who said, "If you can feel the power in your body, try forcing all that power into one location."

Natsu closed his eyes ash he tried to concentrate. Fire started licking across his body, before the scales started to move. He started breathing heavily as some of the scales started to disappear and other ones appeared in other places on his body. In about a minute he had done it. His hand and forearm were now covered in red scales, leaving the rest of his body like normal, but his flames interestingly had changed back to their normal orange and red color as if doing that got rid of dragon force.

Natsu yelled out triumphantly, "I did it!" before he collapsed from exhaustion.

All Might smiled, "You might need to work on your stamina."

Natsu chuckled and said, "Yeah, that may be a good idea."

2 weeks until the U.A. entrance exam…

Natsu clutched his head as he tried to do homework. He had been getting really bad headaches as he slowly became stronger, and along with that he had become more irritable. The kids in his grade still teased Izuku about getting into U.A., and Natsu and Izuku hadn't told anyone but All Might and Izuku's mother about his quirk. Right now he couldn't focus as the pain was too much. It felt like something was pounding on the inside of his skull as it tried to break free. Natsu breathed heavily as beads of sweat formed on his head. He slowly stood up from his chair, his legs shaking as he tried to walk and his vision got blurry. This was the worst episode yet. His mother had noticed, but it didn't seem that bad at first, and he didn't tell her they were getting worse because he didn't want either his mother or Izuku to worry about him.

Natsu slowly clutched the door handle and opened his door. He turned the brass knob and pushed the door open, having to use it for support as he kept one hand on his head. His head was pounding, as his vision became worse. He stumbled into the bathroom as he placed one hand on the counter. He slowly picked it up, still clutching his head and moved it to the medicine cabinet. He reached to open it and pulled out a container of pills. These had been keeping the pain down, but now they didn't work.

As Natsu opened the contained his head suddenly throbbed with even more pain as he heard his own voice in his head, yet slightly distorted by a growl he heard in it. This had never happened before. The voice sounded angry as it said, "Let your anger through and release me!"

Natsu dropped the container of pills as it spilled open on the floor. Inko heard this and started rushing towards the bathroom. Natsu fell to the floor on his knees as he clutched his head and cried out in pain. Inko came into the door to see Natsu on his knees clutching his head. Natsu suddenly felt his face getting wet as he realized that he was crying. This was the first time he had ever cried from physical pain.

Inko didn't know what to do as Natsu fell over on his side, still clutching his head. Natsu continued to shout as his head throbbed in pain. Inko heard is breaths get erratic, before it suddenly stopped. Natsu breathed heavily as he tries to sit up. He sat up as Inko kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back. She asked with concern in her voice, "Are you okay Natsu?"

Natsu slowly stood up before clutching the door frame as he walked away from her. He said, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Inko stood up, now a little bit angry, "You are not fine! This was the worst one yet. There is 2 weeks until the U.A. exam, and what happens if you get one of these," she made air quotes with her hands, "headaches. I can tell they are much more than that!"

Natsu turned back to her and did something he had never done before. He yelled at her. He screamed out while staring at her, "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He didn't know what was happening. That voice… it was like his own, yet full of rage and anger, and untamed strength. Natsu couldn't let it get to him. He had to ignore it, but it always came back, that same pounding pain in his head.

The morning of the U.A. exam…

Natsu had managed to fight the voice back and into the depth of his mind, keeping him locked away. This had kept Natsu from getting a headache, and luckily had let up on his stress. But tonight was different…

Natsu stood on a battlefield. Crumbles skyscrapers littered around them. Fire laced the ground as it burned everything to ash. The air was haisy with the ash as the sky was tainted red. Natsu saw through the ash and dust, two opposing figured. One looked remarkable like Izuku, but he was much different. He was much taller, looking to stand at about 6 feet 4 inches. His green hair wasn't as spiky as before as now it was slicked back, but still stuck upwards (imagine how Gray's hair looks when he uses his ice devil slayer magic). Green lightning crackles around his body as redish-purple and pink markings sparkles along his body. He wears a fully body dark evergreen jumpsuit. He wore black gloves that went up to the middle of his bicep. They had a thick white ring at the top of them and at his wrist with green lines running horizontally through it. He had black pads running up his legs until the middle of his thigh, with more defined carbon-fiber plates attached to its surface. He wears black combat boots with red soles. On his shoulders there are black pads, and coming out from under them is a long white cape. He had a metal mask over the bottom of his face, though with a part of it torn off revealing his cheek and part of his mouth. He wore a green visor with metal pieces on the side of his head holding it in place (kinda like Lemillion), and on top of his head he had two pieces of green hair sticking up like horns.

Opposite him stood of form of someone who was slightly hunched over. He had pink hair which Natsu instantly recognized. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, but you could evidently see the white of them. His hands had black and red segmented claws, as well as black and red rock-like markings going up his forearms. He wore a black and gold open collared trench coat, with the bottom part passed his waist also open. One arm of it was missing, and the other was ripped one third down, but with a still visible leather strap across the outside. He also had a leather strap going around his waist with a silver buckle. He wore white baggy pants and sandals, as well as his signature scaley scarf wrapped around his neck.

Natsu stared at the two men in shock, surprised by how well they resembled himself. The man that looked like Izuku said as he lowered into a fighting position, "So, E.N.D. You have finally killed Zeref. Aren't you done? That was your goal!" he yelled the last part in anger.

The man that looked like an older Natsu spoke in a growl, just like that voice in his head, "I don't have the same conscious that Natsu does! I am the destroyer of all! That is why I was made!" Natsu lit his hands on fire.

Izuku got ready for an attack as he yelled, "Snap of it Natsu! You can stop this death!"

Natsu rushed at him, "BURN!" Izuku responded by blitzing forward. They moved faster than Natsu could see, but as they collide, the pure shockwave of the impact shattered the ground, before the wind rushed at Natsu, as he covered his face to protect himself. He opened his eyes to see the two still fighting, demonstrating strength not even All Might could compare to.

As natsu stared at them, someone walked up beside him. He looked over and saw that it was himself, but his eyes were shadowed by his hair, his eyes still clearly visible however. He also had the same large segmented red claws, as well as the rock like markings, and was also in the same hunched over position.

Natsu jumped back as he yelled, "It's you!" He then asked, "Who are you!?"

The copy of natsu turned towards him and spoke, "I am E.N.D! I am you… and we shall see who fulfils our mission."

Natsu got into a fighting position. The man in front of him did as well. Natsu said, "Whatever your mission it, you have no place controlling me!"

The man said, "I am you! I am E.N.D, I am the destroyer of all, and our mission is to kill Zeref, and I will destroy him and everything else!" at that, the two lunged at each other. Natsu could feel the rage coming off of his double, as he could also sense the immense amount of heat and power he possessed. Right as they were about to collide, his double yelled, "That is our destiny, to kill everything. I, no WE are Etherious Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu yelled back, "You aren't me! I would never turn into something like you!"

The man responded, "Our fate is sealed. You can't change destiny!" As they collide, Natsu woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Natsu breathed heavily as he felt the cold sweat trickling down his face. He looked down at his hands and that is when he gasped. One of them looked exactly like the claws of that other version of himself. There were massive black and red claws on his right hand, with black and red rock-like markings running up his forearm. Natsu blinked once, and it was gone, revealing untouched skin. Natsu clenched and unclenched his hands. He was shaking violently. Natsu thought to himself, 'Am… Am I really that _thing?_!' He was scared. What if he turned into that? No, no, no, he couldn't be that.

Natsu looked over at the clock to see that it was 4:00. Izuku is probably at the beach already. He stood up shakily, trying to forget what he dreamt about, but how could he? It all felt so real. And when he looked at the older versions of him and his brother? it caused him to shutter. He hobbled out of bed and towards his door, slapping himself in the face a few times to wake himself up. Natsu smiled as he said to himself, "Don't let that get to you Natsu! There today is the entrance exam."

Natsu walked down the hall to look for Izuku. He saw that his bed was empty, and assumed that he had probably gone back to the beach. He needed to finish cleaning today after all. Natsu walked down the hall quietly, making sure not to wake up his mom. As he reached the door to the house and grasped the handle, he hesitated. He thought about what he saw. He would fight Izuku some time in the future, and who knows what would happen. But that was just a dream right? That couldn't happen… but he saw it himself, those markings on his hands. He didn't know what to do, how to think. If that is what he is destined to be, could he really be a hero?

Natsu turned the door knob and left. He said to himself, "I'm not that thing. It was just a dream… yeah, just a dream."

6:00…

All Might walked down to the beach to see Izuku standing on top of the truck of garbage as he let out a triumphant yell. All Might thought, 'Woah! He went above and beyond my expectations! There isn't a single speck of trash let!' All Might said to Izuku, "You did it! You made it just in time. Oh my, oh my," He then transformed into his muscle form, "Goodness!" Izuku let out a wheeze and fell off the truck, to which All Might caught him, "Excellent job!"

Izuku made a shaky thumbs up, "All Might… I… did… it." he then said more confidently, "I did it!" Natsu looked down at them from the top of the beach and smiled. He decided to let them have their moment as he went to sit on a bench to watch the sunrise.

All Might said excitedly as he took out his phone, "You're a real entertainer and a team no less!" He then flipped his phone around to show Izuku, who noticed that All Might's hands were so big that the phone was no larger than his thumb, "Here, take a look at this!"

Izuku Saw a picture of him crying when All Might explained how his arms and legs would shoot off. Izuku squinted and asked groggily, "What's this…?"

"It's you ten months ago. Outstanding work, truly!" After all Might said this, Izuku looked down at his body. He now had very defined muscles running up his whole body, as they glistened in the morning sun from his sweat. All Might shouted, "The path to being a hero is ever-so slightly clearer. You are a true vesle now!" All Might pulled a stand of his hair out, "And for your hard work, it is time for the awards ceremony!"

Izuku knew what he meant and raised his hands in a defensive motion, "Wait! I want to know, why did you choose me? There must have been plenty of other options. I mean, Natsu is just as heroic as me, maybe even more so, and he already has a strong quirk, and physically is stronger than me."

All Might shrunk down so that he was in his other form and put and hand of Izuku's shoulder as he said, "Listen kid… You, a boy without a quirk, aspires to be a hero, just as strong as me, and when I hear that, it makes me think of myself. You see, I was quirkless just like you…"

"You were?!" replied Izuku in shock.

All Might sighed, "Yes, I was, and I aspired to be a hero just like you, even without a quirk. At that, my master took me in, and taught me and gave me One for All. It makes me think of you. A quirkless boy who aspires to be a hero, and is taught and given One for All. You have the heroic spirit, and I can tell, you will be a terrific hero one day."

Izuku smiled, "All right! I'll do my best!"

All Might then comically held up his hair as he turned into his muscle form, "Now… eat this!"

9:00…

Izuku stood in front of U.A. and panted out, "We made it!"

Natsu looked over and him and said asked, "How did it take you more than 2 hours to get ready?"

Right when Izuku was about to respond, they heard from Bakugo, stomping angrily towards them, "Get out of my way or you're dead!"

As he said this, Natsu heard a bunch of people silently conversing about how Bakugo fought the sludge monster. Izuku was about to respond as Bakugo walked past him, but Natsu put and hand on his shoulder and said in an unusually serious tone, "Don't let him get to you. If you do, you lose focus, and then you can't pass the exam."

Izuku thought, 'Man, this is always how he gets in important situations.' noticing how serious Natsu's expression was as he stared at the glass building in front of them. Natsu started walking forward as Izuku thought to himself, 'Natsu's right, I gotta focus. This means I gotta stop flinching! The last ten months have made that so!' He then thought nervously, 'These are the first steps to becoming a hero!' At that he tripped over his own feet and fell.

As he was about to hit the ground, he started… floating? He looked to his left as saw a girl with brown hair looking at him. She put her hands together and smiled at him and asked, "Are you okay?" Izuku started freaking out. She smiled kindly at him as she closed her eyes, "It's my quirk. Sorry for stopping you… but it's a bad omen if you trip and fall, right?"

As izuku stood up he started trying to speak, but only had inaudible sounds. She tilted her head back as she said, "This sure is nerve racking." She started to walk away from Izuku as he stood in place, unmoving. She spoke, "Good luck to the both of us."

Izuku unfroze as Natsu swatted him playfully in the back of the head, "Nice going, idiot!"

Izuku looked up at him excitedly, "I… I talked to a girl!"

Natsu yelled angrily down at him with annoyance, "You didn't even speak!"

Later…

Present Mike stood on stage as he yelled in his ever-so excited voice, "Welcome to today's live performance! Can I get a yeah?" The room filled with silence. He continued, unfazed, "Well, that's okay my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines for your practical exam! Are you ready?" Yet again, the room was filled with silence.

In tha back Izuku was fangirling over Present Mike as he not so silently muttered to himself, before he was silenced by both Natsu and Bakugo with a "Shaddap."

Present mike continued, "Here is how the exam with go, my listeners! You will be experiencing 10-minute-long mock cityscape maneuvers! Bring along whatever you need! After this presentation you will go to your assigned testing locations!" He then gestured to the scream behind him , "Each testing site is filled with 3 types of faux villains, each one having points awarded according to its difficulty." He gestured to then, "Use your quirks to destroy the robots and get points! That's your goal!" He then raised his hand towards them and shook a finger, "And of course, playing the anti-hero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!"

Suddenly, a boy with dark blue hair and glasses stood up and asked, "May I ask a question?" But before Present Mike could respond, he continued to speak anyway, "There appear to be no fewer than 4 farieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is extremely unbefitting for U.A., Japan's top academy!" He then turned around a pointed at Izuku, "And you in the back with green curly hair! You're been muttering this whole time and it is distracting. Do you-"

Before he could continue Natsu spoked lazily from his seat with a smug grin, interrupting him, "You know, pointing it out is probably making people more distracted by it. I don't really think anyone else noticed. Also, your question was kinda stupid. Just like in a movie, you will understand everything if you just watch and listen."

This made the blue haired boy angry, but he didn't have a chance to retort as Present Mike spoke, "Alright, settle down! Nice catch examinee 7111! But the fourth faux villain is worth 0 points! It is kinda more like an obstacle than anything else! If you find it, it is better not to fight it and to just run away!" He then spoke excitedly as he ended his speech, "I will leave my listeners with our school motto… Plus Ultra!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(I_zuku's test stays the same, so I'm not going to rewrite the whole thing._)**

With Natsu…

Natsu looked at the city in amazement. Natsu wears a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing a black shirt. He wears white baggy sweatpants, as well as black sandals, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist. Lastly, he wears his scale pattern scarf given to him by Igneel.

He looked around at everyone around him. There sure was a lot of them, and he was trying to determine how hard they would be to beat. He noticed that some of them had gear to go with their quirks, which he thought was peculiar, but it did make sense that the school was trying to judge their full strength at the moment. He however smile as he looked at some of them, noticing that some of them lacked the proper strength.

At the top of a building he saw Present Mike who soon yelled, "Begin!"

Natsu noticed that they hesitated and thought, 'Just an advantage for me!' Before he coated himself in fire and blasted forward through the now open gates, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

As he flew away he heard Present Mike yell, "What are you waiting for?! Examinee 7165 already started! The die is cast!" At that, everyone started.

Natsu looked down and saw a large cluster of robots, some of each point value, but he didn't care, as he just landed in the middle of them, slamming and open palm into the ground, created a creature with the force of the hit, and then sending out a massive wave of fire in every direction, destroying all of them. He counted up the points and said to himself, "35 points from one hit… Not bad!" Before he soon shot off in another direction.

In the control room…

Midnight stood in the back before saying, "That kid sure is strong. His brute force alone broke the ground, even without his quirk."

Snipe said, "Agreed. We should keep an eye on him, along with the explosion kid. He also seems to possess a lot of power, although not as much."

All Might stared at them and thought, 'I hope he knows what he is doing. If he shows off too much power it might lead to something bad.'

Back in the arena…

Natsu punched another 3 point robot without his quirk, still being able to rip clean through it. He was hit in the chest with a few bullets from another 2 pointer, but they melted upon contact with his skin, which some contestants observed, causing their jaws to drop. Natsu then blasted a bit of fire at his feet before slamming a bare fist into the robot, again ripping straight through it without any effort.

Natsu raised his fingers and started counting, before he stopped and said to himself, "83 points. So far so good!" He sniffed the air, and looked over to his right to see a 3 point robot about to attack someone, before he coated himself in fire, and in and instant had ripped clean through the robot with the help of his quirk.

In the control room…

An operator said, "There is one minute left!"

Ectoplasm replied seriously, "Send out the 0 point robots." At that, the operator lifted a clear hatch and presses a red button.

In the arena…

Natsu heard some rumbling as the ground began to shake, before a massive robot that towered over the buildings smashed through a building. It had a long neck with 8 glowing red eyes.

Natsu looked up at it and thought back to the presentation at the beginning, 'So I am just supposed to run from this thing? I mean, it makes no sense to fight it…'

He began to walk away before he sniffed the air and looked back to see a girl long orange hair with a pony tail slightly off to the left side of her head. It raised a foot to slam down on her, and Natsu noticed that her leg was stuck under a piece of concrete. She tried to pull free, but to no avail. Natsu rushed in to protect her, and as he stood above her with his hands raised, the robots foot slammed down on them.

In the control room…

Ectoplasm picked up the operator by the front of his shirt and yelled at him, "You are allowed to make the 0 pointers attack them, but they have to stop before the attacks hit! Those two are probably dead!" Before he could continue yelling though, they looked up at the screens and their jaws dropped.

In the arena…

The other contestants looked at the robot in shock, seeing that it had just stepped on top of two examinees, and that they are probably dead. They started screaming as they ran away, but suddenly, they felt the air heat up to extreme levels, and some of the closer ones may even have gotten a bit burnt from it. The concrete closer to the robot started to melt, and even some of the robot did too. The foot started being lifted, and suddenly, there was a massive explosion of golden flames.

Through the flames they could see a figure, crouched down over the orange-haired girl, holding the robot's foot up. The robot started getting pushed back more, and as the flames cleared, they saw something unexpected. The boy had red scales going up the sides of his arms and onto the sides of his face, with his scaly scarf waving in the wind, some of his clothes being burnt off in the process. Suddenly, they heard a ripping sound, and as the robots leg was torn off, the boy let out a roar that sounded almost beastly and shook the ground.

Natsu crouched down as fire swarmed around him before he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Phoenix Sword!" The flames formed into a sharp golden point, before he launched off the ground, sending debris everywhere, before he ripped clean through the robot, shooting out the other side and leaving a trail of golden flames behind him.

He landed on the ground to see the giant hole he made in the robot. The robot then began to shake, before it exploded. Natsu looked down at his hands to see something that shocked him. His right hand had turned into a large segmented black and red claw, with red and black rock-like markings going up his forearm. He mentally screamed, but no words came out of his mouth. His tongue felt heavy and his mind felt blank as it raced at 1 million miles an hour. He froze, and as he looked at his hand, the black markings faded, revealing his normal, slightly tanned skin.

This knocked him back to reality, causing him to look around at the people staring at him. He normally did not care, but he felt scared. He looked down and he felt small under their strong gaze. They looked scared, as if Natsu was some kind of monster; with the roar he did, the massive claws, as well as the scales, and that destructive power, exerted out of pure anger.

Natsu heard them whispering, "He's a monster."; "He kinda acts the part."; "Do you think he killed anyone?" Some of them backed up warrily.

In the control room…

Midnight said, "I've never seen a quirk quite like that."

Ectoplasm monitored the screens, replying, "Agreed."

Snipe added, "He did rack up quite the quantity of points, ranking first with 83 points."

Gran Torino added, "However, it did look a bit strange, I've never seena quirk with so many abilities, or at least not for a long time." He then thought to himself, 'It did look like multiple quirks, but that can't be possible, unless he has All for One.'

Back in the arena…

Natsu stood before them, pained under their gaze and how much they feared him. He took a few steps back ash he reflected on what they said, "Monster… do you think he killed someone… he looked like a wild beast… look at those claws."

Natsu stayed there, a glassy expression on his face, and that is when he heard his own voice, "We are a monster, and we need that power to kill Zeref! Who cares what they say! We must kill anyone that gets in our way!"

Natsu grabbed his head as it started pounding like crazy. He fell to his knees as he cried out in pain. Flames exploded around him, as soon as they came, they disappeared though as Natsu, yet again, pushed the voice to the back of his head. As Natsu raised his head to look at them, he saw that they were… scared. Natsu shrunk back as he backed away. He looked over to where the orange-haired girl was and saw that she had stood up and looked unharmed. Natsu didn't know what to do, but he couldn't risk anymore damage, so he walked passed them as they parted to get out of his way, still speaking quietly about him.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I know that I said that I would post one chapter a week, but I have been typing like crazy and have had so many ideas to get down on paper, so I decided to post every chapter I have written, so here is 12 new chapters. I know, I made Natsu OP, but Zeref would want him like that, right? I was toying with the idea of getting rid of Deku and making Natsu even more OP by giving him One for All, but I decided that it would make him too strong. I gave him all the powers he has in Fairy Tail, so you can't say I am making hi too strong, and also, he could probably do everything I am making him do. I almost have chapter 13 done. **_

_**Questions:**_

_** Should I replace Shoto Todoroki with Gray Fullbuster? I can actually leave all the other charters the same because I could say that Gray got his powers from Rei Todoroki. I would also just have to change Gray's last name to Todoroki.**_

_**Should I have Natsu related to All for One?**_

_**I have to replace a character in class 1-A with Natsu so I don't have to do as much work and the class size stays the same. Who should I replace? Try and pick a charter that isn't that important (I was thinking of replacing Rikido Sato because he is pretty minor)?**_

_**Should I have Natsu fight the Nomu as E.N.D in the U.S.J. arc?**_

_**Make sure to leave a review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Izuku and Natsu sat at the table for dinner, and Natsu looked over at Izuku to see the blank expression on his face. Natsu would have made a comment, but he himself did not feel any better. He had gotten 83 points, and he knew he had probably passed the written exam, because as far as it goes, it wasn't that bad. What he was worried about was the fact that those black and red markings were on his arm. He thought they were nothing more than a nightmare, but they were real.

Inko yelled at Izuku, "Izuku, Izuku! Sop just staring at your fish!"

Izuku stuttered, "Y-yeah! Sorry…"

She then looked over at Natsu, "And you have been awfully quiet as well… What happened at the exam? Did something bad happen? Did you guys do bad on it?" She continued to ask endless questions.

Natsu panicked and raised his hands defensively and calm her down, "No, it's nothing. We both did fine on the enam!" Inko let out a sigh.

Izuku thought, 'Maybe for you. My empressive goose egg score, and the fact that by my calculations, I barely passed the written exam!' The two boys finished dinner, barely talking as they ate their fish.

A few days later…

Izuku sat on his bed curling a large dumbbell in his right hand as he looked at his phone in his left. He thought to himself, 'All Might hasn't contacted me since the exam. Did he abandon me because I failed it? Was I not good enough? Does he want me to give his quirk to someone else because they might be a better fit? Should it be Natsu…' He then thought about what has happened in the last year, 'I still haven't told mom about All Might, but it is a secret I must keep. I'm glad that Natsu has kept it for me.'

All of a sudden, Natsu burst through his door holding two letters as he said excitedly, "The letters came!"

Izuku grabbed one letter out of Natsu's hand and looked at it with a contemplating expression on his face, 'How could I receive a letter? There is no way that I got in with no points. I may as well find out. Maybe they send hard copy rejection letters.' Izuku peeled his eyes off of the letter and looked up at natsu, stating, "I want to look at this alone, maybe you should too?"

Natsu sighed. izuku had been acting down for the past week, then again, he had been too. Natsu said, "Allright, but I want you to tell me exactly was was written. I don't care if you get in. Just the fact that you tried it good enough for me."

Izuku smiled, and he steeled his resolve before holding his hand up in the air. He then lowered it, gaining a somber expression, "If I don't make it, I don't want you to leave the school just because I can't go, alright?"

Natsu sighed, "If you can't become a hero, I won't either-"

Izuku yelled, "I don't care what you think! Don't let me hold you back, you got that? You are stronger than me. You know that, and I don't want all that strength to go to waste."

Natsu smiled, "Alright, but you better have gotten in." With natsu, Natsu left the room.

Izuku looked down at the letter and said to himself, "I guess I should find out now. Natsu will want to know what the results are." He took the latter and ripped it open, before a strange metal disk fell out onto his desk. Izuku mettered in shock as the metal disk suddenly emitted a beam of light, "A projection, of All Might?!" he then asked as if All Might could hear him, "I thought this was from U.A.!"

All Might bowed, "It's been a while, there is much to deliberate on!" he then said, "Apologies, I am in town for one reason… to teach at U.A.!" This surprised Izuku, but he just paid attention to the recording. All Might started speaking, but it was not him, rather to someone off screen, "What's that you say? Get to the point?! Whatever I want to say to him can be said later? Ah, got it!" He then said in a solemn tone, "Even if you pass the written portion, zero points on the practical exam naturally result sin a failure."

Izuku looked down with tears brimming in his eyes as he continuously repeated, "I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" He finished thinking with, 'I'm a failure…'

All Might then continued, "But that is not the end of the story! Let me entertain you! Please watch the screen!"

Izuku saw the girl on the screen that he had saved from the zero point robot. All Might said, "she came to see us right after the exam. Take a look."

She spoke to Present Mike, "Excuse me, but… That curly haired boy with freckles. He's really plain looking. Can you give him some of my points. At the end he said, 'Only one point.' That means he didn't get any points, right? At least give him as many points as he gave up to save me!"

All Might spoke, "You've acquired your quirk, and have moved people's hearts."

The girl spoke in the recording, "That boy, he saved my life!"

All Might crossed his arms, "You see… in this exam we weren't just countain your villain points!"

Looking back at the screen he saw present Mike responds, "We can't give him your points… but there shouldn't be a need for it my little listener."

All Might made a massive grin, "A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all! Rescrue points were also awarded for those candidates like you who do the right thing and act like a hero… 60 POINTS FOR IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Izuku couldn't be more surprised, "I didn't… how could I…?"

All Might held out his hand towards the camera, "You're in. Young Midoriya… This will be your hero Academia!"

With Natsu…

Natsu ripped open the letter and looked down with confusion at the strange metal disk that fell out onto his desk. He picked it up and looked at it closely as he tapped it with his other hand. As he looked at it, a beam of light suddenly shot out of it, and Natsu jumped back in surprise as the metal disk fell onto his desk.

A short man or what we could call a dog or mouse appeared on the screen. He appears to be a combination of the aforementioned animals along with maybe even a bear. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat. He sports a black waist-coat with 6 golden buttons, as well as a white dress shirt with a maroon tie and black pants. He had brown shoes similar to athletic shoes, except for their abnormally thick soles.

The mouse-like creature raised his left arm up waving as he smiled and said with a cheerful voice, "Greetings Natsu Dragneel-Midoriya! I am Nezu, the principle of U.A. As you can expect, this is a letter from U.A. about your acceptance." He then pointed to a screen behind him that had a scoreboard on it, "You passed with flying colors!" The scoreboard displayed the amount of points each person got. In the first row was Natsu's name, with 83 villain points, and a surprising 60 hero points, leaving him with a total of 123 points. He then saw Bakugo, coming in second with 77 villain points and no hero points.

This caused Natsu's jaw to drop as he asked himself, or so he thought, "How did I get the extra 60 points?!"

Nazu responded, surprisingly, "In addition to the villain points, there was also another factor, hero points. For that surprising save of that girl, and that impressive feat of strength against the Zero Point Robot, you got an extra 60 points!"

Natsu interrupted him, "Wait, this is a live conversation?!"

Nazu responded, "Of course it is, we have much to discuss after all." He then gestured back to the board, pointing to the eighth place spot, seeing Izuku there, "As you can see, these hero points also allowed your brother to pass with a remarkable 60 hero points!"

Natsu shrugged, "So why do we need a live conversation if all you were going to tell me was that I was accepted?"

Nezu gained a serious expression, if you could call it that, "There is something very strange about you Natsu, and I want you to tell us…" He gestured to the back screen as a video of Natsu killing the zero point robot played, and Natsu noticed how utterly visible the markings were, and that beast like roar that he left out. Natsu winced as he looked at it. He wanted to forget that, as if it was all just a bad dream, but it wasn't that really happened. Nezu continued. "That is quite the quirk you have, but there is something about it that just doesn't sit quite right. Those scales and markings, and your golden fire. I have never seen a quirk quite like it, and that enhanced strength, what is your," Making air quotes, "quirk."

Natsu looked down. He looked at his hand as he clenched and unclenched it, reflecting on what had happened. Natsu looked up at him and said with a sigh, "Honestly, I don't know. I never went to the doctor to have him assess my quirk, so I don't really know what it is. I just call it by the abilities it gives me, Dragon's Fire. I… I… I guess you could say I don't know my quirk." He clenched his fists.

Nezu smiled, "I want you to take a quirk assessment prior to coming to U.A. and send it to us so that we can see it. Afterall, if there is a lack of a doctor's assessment, how can you know its full capabilities?" Nezu bowed as he said, "I will see when the year starts!"

The tape cut off as Natsu looked down at his hands again. He was suddenly hit with a splitting headache. Natsu heard in his head, "Just let me free! I need him dead!"

Natsu replied, trying to remain quiet, "Go away! I don't even know who you want dead!" Flamed erupted around Natsu, before they quickly vanished. Natsu panted hard as he thought about the voice. He couldn't let it take over, not now, not ever.

* * *

_**Here is chapter 13. I have been working hard to make this chapter good, and I guess, we are finally getting to the main story... after 13 chapters. I am having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys like reading this. I will probably not post another chapter for a while as I have to try and get out a few more chapters for another story I am working on as it only has 8 chapters as of now. Natsu isn't too OP, and I am finally going to reveal the truth about Natsu's quirk in the next chapter. **_

_**I want to add some Fairy Tail charters into the story, such a Gray and Lucy, but that is probably it. I may replace Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu with Gajeel, and maybe someone else with Wendy. I probably will have Laxus as a pro hero. I'm going to switch Kyoka Jiro out for Lucy, and Shoto Todoroki out for Gray. Gray will have ice devil stayer magic, in this case, it will be a second element to his quirk. if you guys don't like these ideas, just let me know.**_

_**A few questions**_

_**1\. When should I have Zeref come into the story. **_

_**2\. Should Zeref be a well known villain, and should he be related to All for One.**_

_**3\. Should I give Natsu the capability to use the powers of E.N.D. on his own free will, or should I have there be a constant struggle between them, and in extreme situations, like when he is angry or gravely hurt, E.N.D. will fully activate. I am for the constant inner struggle idea.**_

_**4\. Should I lower Natsu's power? I know that right now he is slightly bellow All Mights level, and I am trying to make him proportional to grown up Natsu in Fairy Tail, because come on, most of the children in this story are as strong as fully grown villains. **_

_**5\. Should I have Natsu be afraid to go all out because he is worried he will awaken E.N.D. (this could function as a way to make him less OP)?**_

_**That is the end of my questions. PLEASE ANSWER THEM AND MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Make sure to leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Natsu walked out of his room to see Izuku and Inko sitting on the couch. He looked and saw the massive grin plastered on Izuku's face, and this one was genuine. Natsu smiled. He could guess that based on what he was seeing in front of him that Izuku had gotten into U.A.

Izuku looked up and Natsu and ran over to him shouting, "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu! I made it in! I got 60 points!"

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I know. Nezu told me!"

Izuku asked, "Did you make it in?"

Natsu smirked, "Did you expect me not too. I beat Bakugo by almost 50 points and getting first place. I got 123 points!"

Izuku's jaw dropped. Before he could say something they were both smashed into a hug from their mother who said with stars in her eyes, "Both of my beautiful boys made it into U.A.!"

Natsu weezed out, "Mom… too… tight…"

Inko release her grip on them and said, "I'm so proud of you both. My 2 little boys are going to become heroes!" She was shaking with excitement.

Natsu grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, we both made it in." he gained a nervous expression, "Hey Mom, I was never given an official quirk diagnosis by a doctor…"

Inko replied before he could finish, "But we already know what your quirk is."

Natsu put his hands on her shoulders, "U.A. wanted me to get an official quirk diagnosis by a doctor. You know that my quirk has always been rather strange, and U.A. wants an official doctor's diagnosis of what my quirk is."

Inko sighed, "If U.A. is requesting it, then I suppose we will have one."

Izuku put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Did something happen during the exam?"

Natsu thought back to it and how violent he had been. Natsu brushed his hand off and replied, "No, nothing…"

Inko looked at Natsu's reaction with concern. She thought about what Natsu had asked, 'Is the school asking this because something happened with his quirk?' She then looked up with a beaming smile, "I will try and get that appointment tomorrow!"

Natsu gave her a thumbs up, "Sounds good!"

The next morning…

Inko called to Natsu, "Common Natsu! We are going to be late! The appointment is at 9:00!"

Natsu walked over to the door lazily, "I know, I know. You don't have to yell."

10 Minutes later…

Natsu and Inko sat in the waiting room. Izuku said he had something to do, so it was just them today. A doctor in a white lab coat with a bald head and a grey bushy mustache emerged into the room. He had strange brass goggles with green lenses over his eyes that were tightly strapped to his head. He wore a stethoscope around his neck, as well as a gray button up shirt and a black tie.

He called out in a gruff voice, "Natsu Dragneel-Midoriya!"

Natsu shot up out of his seat as he quickly walked over to the door, Inko only following behind by a little. They walked down a hallway to a room with all white walls with a window and blue curtains. There were 3 chairs on one side of the room, and a blue bed with white paper covering the top, presumably to be changed after every visit to be sanitary. In the back of the room there was a large TV screen as well as a computer. The doctor sat down in a stereotypical office chair, with 5 wheels with along with it rotating. It was dark brown with a head rest and a tall back, which allowed the doctor to keep his head straight up.

The doctor gestured for them to enter the room, which they did. Inko sat down in one of the three chairs, and Natsu was going to as well, but the doctor said, "Excuse me, but could you sit right there?" Gesturing to the blue bed. Natsu sat down at the edge of the bed, having the paper beneath him make a crinkling sound. The doctor said, "So what brings you here today?" Inko was about to respond before the doctor said, "Oh, sorry, you can call me Doctor Okiju (_**It you understand this reference than make a comment about it**_)."

Inko spoke, "My son, Natsu, just got accepted to U.A. academy."

Doctor Okiju responded, "Oh, that is quite a feet. It is a difficult school to get into. I myself tried to get into the support class, but I ended up getting turned out as I wasn't good enough at engineering." Natsu felt a bit of pride at this.

Inko continued, "The school ask that he get an official test to see what his quirk is, as they think it is very strange."

The doctor went to his computer and typed something in, "Well, he first needs an X-ray of his foot to see if he has an extra joint in his pinky toe, and second, we need a blood sample to analyse his quirk."

Inko smiled, "Allright." She looked at Natsu, "You heard him, you have to get an X-ray."

Natsu stood up as he thought, 'I finally get to see what my quirk actually is!'

Doctor Okiju handed a blue vest to Natsu and said, "Here, put this on." Natsu took the vest and noticed that it was relatively heavy. The doctor said, "The vest is made of lead so that the X-rays don't hurt you."

Natsu put his food on a metal plate, as the doctor slit a second metal plate next to the side of his foot. Natsu heard a sound, before it cut off. The doctor said, "Alright, let's head back to the room."

Natsu replied, "Alright."

They got back as the doctor took out a needle and said, "Hold out your hand."

Natsu did so as the doctor took the needle and picked the end of his finger, taking a small blood sample, and making a small bead of blood appear on Natsu's finger. Natsu applied pressure to his finger, and the bleeding quickly stopped. Natsu looked over at the doctor and saw him put a small sample of Natsu's blood on a small glass tile as he put it under a microscope.

Natsu asked, "What are you doing?"

Doctor Okiju responded, "I am looking at your blood cells to see what your quirk is." The doctor then said, "That's strange, I guess I will have to run a full test on your blood. I usually can find out your quirk just like this." He walked over to a large white machine Natsu hadn't noticed in the corner and put the small glass time with Natsu's blood on it in a slot in the machine. Meanwhile, the doctor thought, 'That shouldn't be possible. For a boy to be like that is extremely extraordinary. I only think _he_ has the same properties as this boy. I will have to let _him_ know about this.'

The doctor walked over to the TV screen and pressed a button on the back of it. The TV screen flashes white for a second before it brings up a picture of the X-ray of Natsu's foot. The doctor gestures to a point on his pinky toe, "Here is the X-ray we took. As we can see here, there is an extra joint in your pinky toe."

Inko's eyes widened. She knew Izuku didn't have a quirk because of the extra joint in his toe, but how did Natsu have a quirk it he also had the extra joint. Inko yelled, "But how does he have a quirk if he has the extra joint?!"

The doctor replied calmly, "It is very rare for you to have the extra joint in your toe and have a quirk, but it is possible. It is also possible to manifest the mutation for a quirk after you have been born, which can lead to this same situation." The machine then made a beep, and Doctor Okiju walked over to it. He looked at a small screen on it before he muttered quietly, "I-I-Imposible!"

Natsu asked frightfully, "What is it?! What's the issue?!" He thought to himself frantically, 'Does this have something to do with that voice in my head?!'

The doctor muttered, "I… I don't understand. This shouldn't be possible, but somehow it is!"

Inko asked with concern, "What is it!?"

The doctor walked back to his chair as he said, "I have never seen anything like this, but it appears that Natsu has 7 quirks."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Se-Seven?!"

Doctor Okiju sighed, "Yes. I am just as surprised as you are." The machine printed out a sheet of paper, which the doctor grabbed, "According to this, you have 7 quirks. The first one being superhuman strength as well as enhanced healing, but not quite instant regeneration. The second one is a quirk that allows you to manipulate fire and makes you immune to it. It also gives you an unnaturally high body temperature, and makes you immune to extreme heat and extreme cold. What is strange about this one, is that unlike most fire quirks, your body does not overhear if you use it too much. Third quirk. This one allows you to breath and eat fire. Your forth quirk allows you to change your fire so it is hotter, which in turn makes it turn yellow, and second, it allows you to form extremely strong scales on your body. Your fifth quirk allows you enhanced senses, such as hearing, sight, and smell, as well as can make your more beast like when your fight and flight instincts activate. Yoru sixth quirk gives you something which I can only describe as an evolution quirk. This one makes it so that your powers are constantly changing, or 'evolving' to become stronger. These changes could completely change the properties of your quirks, giving you new abilities that shouldn't be possible."

Natsu asked, "What about the seventh one?"

The doctor looked at the sheet, "We cannot identify the quirk. We know it exists, but we cannot identify it."

Natsu thought, 'Is that that monster inside of me? That evil voice?'

Inko on the other hand was shocked. She had no idea how someone could have multiple quirks. Normally the quirks that children had either came from one parent, or were a merge of both parents, or they could have one quirk from each parent giving them 2 quirks, but she had never heard of a boy having 7 quirks. She had heard that the strain of having more than 2 quirks on anyone would make you either a mindless beast, or just straight up kills you. She looked at Natsu with concern. She thought, "'If Natsu really has 7 quirks, how is he even able to survive?' She looked at Doctor Okiju and asked this very question.

The doctor replied, "I don't know. It may have something to do with his cells. His cells appear to be in a constant state of regeneration. This is not constant duplication, rather the cells just repair themselves when they are damaged. However, what is strange is that the cells are repairing themselves from a state at which they were dead, not a state at which they are damaged. It's almost as if he has been resurrected and the cells are trying to keep him alive themselves are functioning on their own, rather than his own heart. This may be what is keeping him alive while possessing 7 quirks." The doctor thought to himself, 'This boy is very interesting. He has multiple quirks just like the boss. I guess we will see what happens.' The doctor then said, "If this is for his school, I will send you the full doctors report."

Inko stood up and said, "That would be very nice. Thank you, Doctor Okiju."

He waved his hand, "It's alright. I do this all the time."

At that, Natsu stood up, still quite in shock. He knew he had more than one quirk! He would now just have to perfect them. The one thing that was curious is that he should be dead. It was strange to him, and he didn't know how to react, I mean, he knew that he wasn't a zombie. They left the doctor's office, and headed home, both of them thinking they should tell Izuku to keep an eye on Natsu once they get home to make sure he was okay and he didn't hurt himself by possessing 7 quirks.

* * *

_**What's up. I just finished chapter 14 as you can see, and I worked hard to get this chapter out so quickly, so I hope you guys liked it. You guys probably predicted that I would give Natsu multiple quirks, and you guys can also probably predict why he is dead and alive at the same time. If you can't you need to watch Fairytail. The evolve quirk was created to mimic how Natsu is constantly discovering new powers, like fire dragon king mode, so I figured i needed a way to mimic that. I know I also made him OP, but he kinda has to be that way as a way to mimic how powerful he is in cannon. I know, I kept Izuku the same way as he was originally, and you may not like that, but I have an idea to fix that.**_

_**Idea #1: I have him discover full cowl pretty early in the story, like after the USJ arc, but before the U.A. sports festival arc.**_

_**Idea #2: I let him have the other quirks in One For All much sooner in the story, like he discovers them during the internships.**_

_**What so you guys think of the ideas? Like them? Don't like them? Let me know.**_

_**Also, because Sato and Ojiro are very irrelevant characters to the story, I will be replacing Sato with Natsu, and Ojiro with Gray. I am keeping Todoroki. I will also be replacing Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu with Gajeel, and Kosei Tsuburaba who has the quirk "Soldi Air" with Wendy. Lucy will be replacing Jiro (if you think I should replace a different female charter, just tell me). Laxus will be a pro hero with the name, Lightning King (if you have a better idea for a name, let me know).**_

_**Also, this is a bit of a strange idea, but should I change it from Nezu as the head master of U.A. to Makarov?**_

_**Also, should I have Erza replace Momo? She would fill the same role.**_

_**That's all! Make sure to leave a comment.**_


	15. Authors' Note (Pre Chapter 15)

_**Author's Note (Pre Chapter 15)**_

_**Hey guys, I will have chapter 15 out tomorrow (September 21st, 2019). I would have it out today, but I have some questions, and a few announcements.**_

_**The first thing I would like to say is that I have decided to only use 3 other Fairytail characters because it appears that is all the characters you guys want me to add, so I will be adding Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus. Everyone hated the idea of putting Lucy and Erza in, so I am not doing either.**_

_**Questions:**_

_**1\. Which characters do you guys think are the ones I should replace? I had already made decisions, but if you guys have other suggestions, feel free to say so. Here are mine: Natsu replaces Sato; Gray replaces Ojiro; Gajeel replaces Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu; Laxus is a pro hero.**_

_**2\. I need ideas for roles that Gray should have, could you guys give me some? Gray may not be quite as strong as Natsu, but he is still easily more powerful than anyone in MHA, especially because I am going to give him his devil slayer magic. I have ideas for Natsu, but having multiple OP characters can be hard, so it is hard to create ideas for Gray.**_

_**3\. Should I add one of the Fairytail villains to the League of Villains? Most of them are relatively young, so I would use Zero, but 1) he is way older than everyone in the League of Villains, and 2) He is a leader, so I could never see him following Shigaraki. So because of this, I was thinking of using Zancrow either to replace Dabi (their personalities are not too far off, Zancrow is just a bit more insane), or just add him as a new member. I could also do Jellal. He was an exelect villain, and I doubt that if he was never resurrected, he would become good. I could also do members of the Oracion Seis, such as Cobra or Racer, or even members of Tartaros. You guys let me know what you think.**_

_**4\. Later on in the story, should I add a completely originally arc where Natsu goes full END and becomes a villain, and is being hunted by everyone, even the other villains? He would essentially go on a killing spree while searching for Zeref. Let me know where I should put this arc if I make one.**_

_**5\. Should I alter Izuku's hero constume because it it kinda stupid? If you have ideas, let me know.**_

_**6\. Should I put Kendo in class 1A? People have been suggesting pairings, and if I do one it would probably be Natsu x Kendo. I would probably switch her with a character in class 1A because I want the original number of students in each class to stay the same, so I would probably switch her with Momo because Kendo fulfills the same roll in class 1B as Momo does in class 1A. Tell me what you guys think.**_

_**Last Note: make sure to ELABORATE on your answers. Just yes or no doesn't help me.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Make sure to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

At U.A…

The teachers sat around a table in a meeting room, with Nezu sitting at one end. Sitting in the middle of one of the long sides of the table was a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face, along with tired looking half-opened black eyes. He has a rather worn-out appearance, appearing as if he had just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. He wore a long sleeved back shirt with baggy black pants tucked into black boots, with a gray utility belt along with a strange gray cloth wrapped around his neck. This was Shota Aizawa, or as he is called by his hero name, Eraser Head.

He asked, "So what did you call us here for. I you said it was confidential, and I could honestly still be sleeping."

Nezu replied, "Yes, I'm sure you are all wondering the same thing, but I assure you this is of the utmost importance. The issue is that based on a doctors report we have received about one of the new students quirk."

Next to Eraser Head sat a man with broad shoulders and a tall stature, standing taller than most people in the room. He had a slight beard with slicked back orange hair. He wore a pale blue skin tight shirt with two gray bands in and "X" formation crossing over his chest, which his muscles were visible through his shirt. He wore an open black trench coat with a fur lining around the collar, with fur also going down the shoulders. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing his forearms, one of which was a metal prosthetic, and the other had a black glove on it with metal plates. He wore brown baggy pants that were tucked into metal plated boots. His pants were held up by a brown belt that also had metal plates, along with metal plates going down the sides of his legs. This was Gildarts Clive, or as he is called by his hero name, Cataclysm_._

Cataclysm asked, "So what? Some kid has an interesting quirk. We have had plenty of those, right?"

Nezu sighed, "That is true, however there is an issue with what you say. I'm sure Toshinori is interested in this. The issue is that according to the report about his quirk, he apparently has more than one… 7 to be exact." Everyone gasped.

Midnight said, "But that should be impossible. The only way to have more than one quirk to my knowledge is to have-"

All Might interrupted her, "All for One."

Nezu continued, "Well, that is the issue. He shows no trace of having All for One."

Snipe asked, "But if he has more than one quirk in him, shouldn't that kill him, I mean, it should be impossible."

"Well, that's what the previous thought was, but based on the report, his cells are in a constant state of regeneration, but they are also on the brink of death, as if they were resurrected and are barely able to stay alive. It is believed that this constant state of regeneration is what is keeping him alive and stopping his quirks from killing him. His cell are also fundamentally different than a normal person's, being adapted and changed to be able to use so many quirks." Replied Nezu. All Might continued to think over what Nezu was saying.

Cataclysm asked, "So, why does this matter?"

Nezu said, "Because we need to know which class to put him in. He has already been accepted, but we don't know how to classify him. If his quirks where to go berserk, or kill him, we need a way to stop that." Aizawa sighed. He really didn't want to deal with a student like this. Nezu said, "There are two options. The first one is that we have this student be put in Aizawa's class. The second one is that we have Toshinori give him One for All to as a way to stabilize his quirk by taking the extra power in his body and storing it."

All Might said humbly, "Actually, I already passed on my quirk." Everyone gasped. All Might continued, "I passed it onto the boy who got in completely on rescue points. Izuku Midoriya."

Nezu asked, "You mean Natsu's brother?"

All Might replied, "Yes."

"Well, if One for All has already been passed on, we will have to put him in Aizawa's class."

On the first day in school in spring…

Inko asked, "Do you have your pocket handkerchief?"

Izuku replied, "Yes."

"And your pencils?"

"Yes"

"And your notebook?"

"Yes"

Inko would have kept asking questions when she heard Natsu call out, "Common! If you keep dilydalying we're gonna be late!"

Izuku picked up his backpack and ran to the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Inko called out to them, "Wait!" Natsu and Izuku looked back at her, "You both look great!"

Natsu and Izuku smiled as they left the door as they said simultaneously, "Bye mom!"

At U.A…

Izuku ran down the hallway as he repeated "1-A… 1-A…" as he rapidly looked at the doors trying to find his classroom.

Natsu yelled after him, "We still have 3 minutes to get to class! Slow down!"

Izuku slowed down to a walk as Natsu caught up to him. Izuku looked at Natsu and said, "Only 1 in 300 aplicants get in each year, with 36 students per grade divided into two classes of 18… Natsu, these are the best of the best! What if I'm not good enough with my quirk yet?! I got in only on rescue points! These people can probably already beat most villains!"

Natsu sighed, "You got in didn't you? That means, that out of 300 people, you were chosen. I don't think they would choose someone who only got in on rescue points for no reason. Besides, no matter who they are, you got in just like the rest of them!" Natsu grinned.

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

They soon reached a large door that was easily 4 times as tall as Izuku, or 21' 9". Izuku said, "That… That's a giant door…"

Natsu finished his sentence, "It has to be accessible to everyone, even people with gigantification quirks."

As Izuku placed his hand on the door, he said to himself, "It will just be the elites of the elites from the examinees that applied." He then thought about Bakugou and Iida, 'Those scary guys… I hope they're in other classes.' He walked into the classroom in front of Natsu and saw Bakugo with his feet up on the desk and Iida yelling at him. Izuku deadpanned as he thought, 'THEY'RE BOTH HERE!'

Iida yelled at Bakugo, "Remove your feet from that desk at once! Such an action is insulting to the people who came to U.A. before us and the craftsman that made that desk!"

Bakugo spoke smugly, "Like I care! What middle school are you from, you _**EXTRA**_?"

Iida ignored the insult and replied, "I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name in tenya Iida!"

Bakugo laughed, "Somei?! A stuck-up private school. I should blow you to bits!"

Iida noticed his attitude, "You are awful! Do you really want to become a hero?!" Iida would have continued if he hadn't noticed Izuku standing at the door. He walked over to Izuku and said, "I'm from Somei Private Academy-"

Izuku held up his hands, "I heard you before. I'm Izuku Midoriya… Pleased to meet you… again."

Iida started talking to Izuku about how he had perceived the exam properly and better then Iida because he had gained more hero points than actual points. Natsu noticed this and decided to walk away into the class. As Iida talked to Izuku, he was interrupted by Bakugo seething out, "Deku…" He stomped over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and yelled, "WHAT DIRTY TRICKS DID YOU USE TO GET INTO THIS SCHOOL YOU QUIRKLESS TWIRP?!"

Bakugo expected Izuku to cower in fear before him, but instead Izuku grabbed Bakugo's arm in a surprisingly strong grip as he hardened his resolve and glared up at Bakugo, "Someone told me I had the power to become a hero, Kacchan! I have worked to earn this! You can't hold me pack any longer! I'm gonna be here no matter what!"

Bakugo let go of his shirt as he backed away in shock and thought, 'He stood up to me… There's something fishy about this…'

Uraraka went up to Izuku after Bakugo backed away and started speaking with a beaming smile, "So we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance sessions today, yeah? I wonder who our teacher will be? I'm super nervous!"

Meanwhile Izuku noticed how close her face was getting and put his arms up covering his face as he gained a serious blush and thought, 'Too close!'

Natsu in the meantime had looked around the classroom, and when his eyes landed on her he froze. It was the same girl that he had saved at the entrance exam. He now has a better chance to observe her: She has teal eyes and long, ginger hair, that is worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes. Some of her hair sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. She wears the standard female school uniform which consists of a gray blazer with blue-green stripes, a formal white shirt, red tie, a dark blue-green pleated skirt, black socks that go up till just below her knees, and instead of brown shoes she wears teal ones. She was sitting next to a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat.

Natsu looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice him. He wanted to keep whatever that thing was a secret, and he didn't want her blurting it out to everyone. As he looked away she noticed him. She walked over to him and smiled, "Hey, I remember you from the entrance exam."

Natsu looked down at her, standing half a head taller than her and stuttered out, a little worried she would tell people about him, "Y-you do?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I remember when you beat the giant Zero point robot! That was really cool!"

Natsu shrugged, "I didn't really have to… I was just worried. The robot didn't look like it was going to stop…"

"But you held it back. It was really cool. I doubt that if you hadn't held it back I would be alive." She replied. She went on to ask, "By the way, you used fire and had incredible strength. What kind of quirk do you have?"

Natsu was about to reply when they heard from the front of the room, "If you're here to socialize get out." Everyone looked over to the front of the room to see a large yellow sleeping bag. It slowly stood up, and the man inside of it unzipped the bag, revealing Shota Aizawa looking like he had just woken up, which he had. He said, "It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. Time is precious, and you lot aren't very rational. I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa."

Uraraka asked, "What about the opening ceremony?"

Aizawa responded, "This is the hero course. We don't have a moment to waste. While the other classes are at the awards ceremony, we are starting." He quickly held out a blue PE uniform with a white "U" going around the neck, and a white "A" below it, with the ends of the "A" going down the legs. He said, "Quickly now! Change into your gym uniforms and head out onto the school grounds."

* * *

_**Hey Guys! So there is chapter 15! I spent a long time on it, and as you can see, I am adding a lot of original content to keep this from just being an OP Natsu story. I made Guildarts a pro hero, who will be what All Might is to Bakugo and Izuku, except to Natsu and Gray. As you can see, I decided to make this a Natsu x Kendo fanfiction, which I hope you guys are okay with. I was having a hard time picking a hero name for Gildarts, and I was thinking of using Ace, but I figured that because most heroes' names have something to do with their quirk, I would go with Cataclysm, and I think that is a badass hero name. **_

_**Here are a few questions for you guys:**_

_**1\. I need to replace a teacher with Gildarts, but I need him to fill a role where he will have a large amount of interaction with Natsu and Gray in combat training. If you guys have any ideas, I am all ears. I was thinking of making him class 1-A's homeroom teacher, but I deemed Aizawa's roll too vital, and I need another idea.**_

_**2\. I decided to go will Natsu x Kendo, but some people wanted Natsu x Momo. I honestly don't like shipping one person with multiple people, but if you guys REALLY want, I can do Momo x Natsu x Kendo. Do you guys want that or no?**_

_**3\. I am already adding Gajeel, Gray, Zancrow, Gildarts, and Jackal. If you guys have any other ideas for Fairy Tail characters I should add, I want to know.**_

_**4\. Some of the quirks in My Hero Academia have some science behind them, and I feel like fire has to have an explanation, I mean, there is a scientific explanation for Dabi's blue flames. Because of this, I need an explanation for black fire. It can be created by shining a sodium lamp onto a yellow sodium flame. Now, I could have it so that Zancrow's hair glows like a sodium lamp and therefore makes his flames black, but that is a weak explanation. I have three options: 1) The scientific one, 2) Throw logic out the window and just give him black flames, and 3) Give him a different color of fire, like white **_**_fire. Which option do you guys like?_**

_**5\. Should I have Natsu related to the Todoroki's in a way, like they are somehow decedents of Zeref or something, or descend from Natsu's uncle, because Natsu is from 100 years in the past and Natsu's uncle would be a distant ancestor?**_

_**6\. Should I have Gray's family killed by Deliora like in the original story, except Deliora is a person with a gigantification quirk granted to him by All for One after the person was revived by Zeref? If this happened, he would currently be being raised by Ur.**_

_**7\. Should I have the Dragon Hero, Ryukyu related to Igneel in some way? They both have quirks that let them turn into dragons.**_

_**One last note: I will probably not be updating this story for a while (2-4 weeks) because I really need to catch up my other fanfiction, "Natsu, The Silver Dragon of the Crimson Flame" because it only has 11 chapters. You guys should check it out though. It is a hypothetical where Natsu lived for 400 years and now is as strong as Acnologia.**_

_**Ok! That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and make sure to answer as many of my questions as you can. See you guys later!**_


	17. Author's Note (Pre Chapter 16)

_**Author's Note (Pre Chapter 16)**_

_**This author's not will be short, but it is very important.**_

_**I am having a serious case of writer's block and can't think of anything to write, for one reason in particular: I have no way to build a good dynamic between the students. I can't think of a way to have Natsu, Bakugo, Todorki, Gray, and Izuku interact together. I really can't think of an idea to write this, but I have two ways to fix this:**_

_**1\. I rewrite most of the chapters so that Izuku is never in the story to begin with and it is only Natsu. This would mean that Natsu would get One for All and become even more OP, and it would make way more sense for him to be as powerful as he is than for it to just be the quirks that Zeref gave him. I would also only include Gajeel and Wendy as other characters in the story, and not have Gray, but instead have Todorki as Natsu's rival.**_

_**2\. This idea would make it so I don't have to do as much work, and it would actually make more sense. I have Izuku die in the fight against the sludge monster when he is trying to save Bakugo. You may already hate this idea, but hear me out. Natsu would get One for All, gving him a serious power boost. Because END feeds off of Negative emotions, and Natsu just got a power boost, it would make way more sense for END's awakening if Izuku died. It would also make the story easier to write, and give Natsu more motivation.**_

_**I hope you guys like one of these two ideas. I can try to continue where I left off with what I already have, but if I do, the story will probably not be very good and the interactions between the characters will also be flat. I also will probably not enjoy writing it as much. I would prefer to do one of the two ideas I just listed, but you guys give me your input. If you guys have a different Idea for me to reduce it to from 5 characters to 3 characters to make it easier for me to write this story, I'm all ears. **_


End file.
